Harry Potter and the Locket of Regulus
by DrewofGryffindor
Summary: An alternate, perhaps slightly unexpected turn of events following Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts...
1. The Return to Grimmauld Place

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE RETURN TO GRIMMAULD PLACE**

**Harry entered Grimmauld Place with his friends Ron and Hermione. **

**Even though the house had looked much better than the last time he had entered, it still left a foul taste in Harry's mind. Since Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had died, Harry had ownership of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He didn't really want it that much. It had been Sirius's after all. But Professor McGonagall had thought it the best place for him to live. It was about a month after spring term had ended, and Dumbledore's funeral. **

"**You can stay here over the summer if you want" said Harry. **

"**Oh" said Hermione. "Oh no Harry we couldn't" **

"**Why not?" said Ron. "He's already offered" **

"**I just think it would be better if we" **

"**You will stay" said Harry firmly. "Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon are already here." **

"**What?" said Hermione. "But, I… but we Oh, very well"**

**"If I can just get that idiot Kreacher to make some dinner" **

"**Harry, don't call him that!" Hermione cried, positively affronted. "Ron's become a bad influence!" **

"**You're not still going on about _spew_ are you, Hermione?" asked Ron incredulously. **

"**For God's sake, Ronald, it's not _spew_!" **

"**You guys, give it a rest!" Harry muttered. "KREACHER!" **

**There was a _crack! _And old house elf appeared out of thin air by his feet. "Insufferable mudblood in my mistress' house" he muttered. "Ought to have their brains for" **

"**Go make some dinner for us, Kreacher" said Harry. **

**The house elf looked up at him. **

"**Kreacher does not do Harry's bidding. Kreacher only does the bidding of his dear mistress" **

"**You will make us dinner tonight, Kreacher" said Harry sternly. **

**Hermione looked at the elf sympathetically. **

"**The little half-blood will regret his manners one day. Oh yes, madam, he will…" **

**Kreacher continued mumbling to himself as he walked off towards the kitchen. **

"**Mental, that one" muttered Ron. **

"**I can't believe you two" said Hermione. "I'm going to put my things in the upstairs bedroom." **

**As she went, she turned and kissed Harry on the cheek. **

"**You know I really appreciate you having us, Harry" **

**Harry nodded. **

"**No problem, Hermione." **

**She smiled, levitated her things into the air, and walked up the stairs, her luggage a few feet in front of her, and into the first room. **

"**I reckon I'll put my things in the next room, then." said Ron. **

**He carried his things up the stairs and into the second bedroom. Harry sat down on the couch in the entry, and stared at the ceiling. This house always brought back the memory of Sirius. Harry could almost not bare the thought that less than two years ago, he was having a blast with Sirius and the Weasleys. He tried to shut out the thought that Sirius would never again walk through the door of Grimmauld Place, never smile broadly like he used to, never be there to comfort Harry, never see Harry again. The wind howled outside, as Ron and Hermione came back downstairs. Hermione was carrying Crookshanks, her fluffy, ginger tabby, over her shoulder. **

"**Pig's too mental to have out" mumbled Ron. **

"**Is everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, sitting down beside him and depositing Crookshanks on the armchair next to them. **

**Harry jumped and looked over. He was still thinking of Sirius. **

"**What? Oh… yeah, I'm fine" he said hastily. **

**Hermione still looked at him with concern. Ron shoved Crookshanks off the chair and sat down. The ginger cat landed on the floor. He turned and hissed at Ron before retreating to the kitchen. Hermione noticed but was more concerned about Harry. **

"**I- I don't think you are, Harry." **

"**Really?" Harry leapt up, his temper rising. "Well, the fact that my godfather's dead might have something to do with it!" **

**The room grew silent.**

"**The fact that the closest one to a father I had is dead!" **

**Hermione and Ron looked at him, shocked. **

"**And, now, to help matters!" bellowed Harry, his eyes burning. "Dumbledore's been murdered by Snape!" **

**Before Hermione or Ron could say anything, he stormed off to the drawing room and slammed the door, locking it. He fell onto the couch, trying to draw breath. A tear slipped from his eyes and fell to the couch. **

"**Sirius" he began, his eyes now swimming with tears, "Don't leave me here…" Dumbledore's kind face appeared in his mind. He put his face into the cushion and moaned. "Dumbledore, please! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" **

**The door burst open and Hermione rushed through it. **

"**You can't have expected that lock to keep me away" she said soothingly, gripping him on the shoulder and kissing him on the head. **

"**Hermione" he croaked, "You can't leave, okay? I'm sorry. Just please stay for the whole summer." **

**Hermione laughed. **

"**Harry, I was never going to leave!" **

**Harry tried to laugh but couldn't. **

**Hermione set him upright. **

"**Harry, I don't think I can quite understand the loss you've experienced, but Dumbledore was very dear to me too" she paused, wiping her eyes. "W-we have each other to get through this, Harry." **

**The door opened, and Ron entered the room. **

"**Ron… mate, will you stay?" Harry asked.**

**Ron grasped Harry's hand. **

"**Harry, you don't think I'd leave you and Hermione alone, do you?" **

**Harry actually laughed this time. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes. **

"**Of all the things to say, Ronald" she muttered.**

"**Well, Kreacher should have dinner ready by now" said Harry, sniffing and wiping his eyes, standing up as he did so.**

**Ron and Hermione nodded and the three of them walked back into the entry and towards the kitchen.**

**Harry's spirits were starting to lift a little when he heard a voice coming from the kitchen. He thought it must be Kreacher muttering, but as he listened closer, he noticed it was a woman's voice. "You do have it here, don't you?" she asked, a note of nervousness in her voice.**

**"Kreacher always does what mistress asks."**

**Harry's insides froze. The woman in the kitchen was Bellatrix Lestrange. **


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

**CHAPTER TWO**

**AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL  
**

"**The Dark Lord needs it!" she barked impatiently. "Bring it to me now!"**

"**Why does he need it now, mistress?" asked Kreacher interestedly.**

"**Have you not heard?" She said in a hushed voice. "All of them have been destroyed, save him and his pet."**

"**What?" **

"**You heard me, Kreacher."**

**Harry racked his brain. What could she be speaking of? Slowly, Harry motioned for the other two to go back to the drawing room. They quickly obeyed, and he followed.**

"**I should never have suggested we come back here" said Harry, closing the door behind him.**

"**Harry, it's not your fault." Hermione said, her voice trembling a little.**

"**Why are you all so frightened?" asked Ron. "Can't we just kill Bellatrix and Kreacher and get on with the summer?"**

"**It's not that simple, Ron" said Hermione. "Not only is Bellatrix extremely gifted, but she is a Death Eater. Do you think her death would go unnoticed?"**

**Ron sighed.**

"**We'd have Voldemort and all his Death Eaters here by tomorrow" muttered Harry darkly.**

**They were still talking when they heard footsteps going across the entry towards the front door. **

**"We have to stop her, you guys" said Harry, with a tone of finality in his voice. As he did so, he pulled out his wand.**

**Ron and Hermione looked at each other, looking a little nervous, then pulled out theirs as well. **

**"After you, Harry" said Hermione.**

**Harry caught her eye. She looked slightly frightened, but there was something like courage and readiness for what was ahead. He saw that Ron looked the same too. The two of them were willing to do anything for their friend, Harry. This meant more to him than he could ever express.**

**"Okay… Let's go!"**

**Harry burst through the door just as Bellatrix was about to walk out. Hermione and Ron followed.**

**Bellatrix looked at them.**

**"Put away your wand, Potter."**

"**What're you going to do if I do, then? Kill me, just like you killed Sirius, right?"**

**"No, Potter. Sirius had a wand." **

"**What's that supposed to mean, you git?" Harry roared.**

"**If I can kill Sirius when he is not wand-less, do not be so foolish as to think I couldn't to you." Bellatrix replied a little louder, her hand twitching.**

"**She is right, Harry Potter" said Kreacher evilly. "Never insult the name of mistress Bellatrix in this house."**

"**Like you could stop me" muttered Harry.**

**"Oh, don't worry, sir, I could" giggled Kreacher. "Oh, I could. Just thinking of it makes my"**

"**KREACHER, GET LOST!"**

"**No, Harry Potter. Kreacher will most certainly not get"**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**Kreacher was thrown off his feet and hit the wall, and slid down it, lying unconscious on the ground.**

**Hermione squealed.**

**"Harry, what have you done?"**

"**A question I would ask you too, Potter" murmured Bellatrix, plunging her hand into her robes, and whipping out her wand.**

"**What did you come for?" asked Harry, his wand at the ready.**

"**No one tells the Dark Lord's secrets, boy" replied Bellatrix coldly.**

**Bellatrix flicked her wand. Before Harry had time to react, he was blasted through the air. He collided painfully with a bookcase, which proceeded to dump all of its books off of it and onto him. **

**Ron and Hermione acted instinctively.**

"**_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ **

**There was a bang like a firework as Bellatrix smashed into the wall. With a thud, she hit the ground and was unconscious.**

**"That was easy" breathed Ron.**

**"HARRY!" screamed Hermione.**

**Harry lay unconscious underneath the books. **

**The two of them rushed over and began throwing the books off of him.**

**BANG!**

**Hermione and Ron flew across the room and hit the wall. Kreacher walked across the room towards them. **

**Ron stood up almost immediately.**

"**You git!" he cried.**

**Kreacher snapped his fingers. Ron was thrown against the wall and held to it. **

**"The little blood traitor will learn to respect Kreacher. Oh yes he will."**

**Ron struggled, but it was useless. **

"**_Stupefy!" _cried Hermione, obviously ashamed she had attacked a house-elf.**

**Kreacher turned and snapped his fingers. The spell suddenly rebounded and hit Hermione. She moaned and fell to the ground.**

**Kreacher smiled.**

"**Now, back to learning, shall we?" he said, in an almost merry sort of fashion.**

**Kreacher suddenly began choking Ron. Ron struggled and tried to stop him.**

"_**Impedimenta!"**_

**Kreacher was knocked off his feet and onto the ground. Ron gasped for breath as he fell to the floor.**

"**Ron! Mate, are you alright?"**

**Ron looked up.**

**Harry ran towards him, helping him to his feet.**

"**Th-th-th-thanks" Ron gasped, taking deep breaths. **

"**Don't mention it" Harry muttered, seeing Hermione on the floor.**

"_**Ennervate!"**_

**Hermione opened her eyes, as Harry knelt down.**

"**Are you all right?" he asked.**

"**Y-yes, I'm alright." She gasped.**

"**Thank you, Harry" she said as he helped her up.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**You won't survive this time, Potter!" shrieked a voice from the front door.**

**Bellatrix had regained consciousness.**

**Kreacher leapt to his feet, approaching Ron and Hermione. **

"**I'll deal with her" said Harry. "You take care of Kreacher."**

**Ron and Hermione nodded.**

"**You don't want to irritate Kreacher!" he taunted, moving forward a little more. "The little mudblood must watch out, now. The blood traitor can do nothing against Kreacher. He has already seen that."**

**Harry walked past the armchairs and sofas towards Bellatrix, who had her wand aloft.**

"**Let us play, Potter" she said lazily.**

**Simultaneously, they raised their wands.**

"_**Crucio!"**_

**Harry dove behind an armchair, as the spell flew by him and shattered a vase on the mantel. With effort, he leapt up and shouted, _"STUPEFY!"_**

**Bellatrix deflected the spell as quick as lightning.**

**Harry leapt behind the sofa as a jet of green light shot over it and struck a table, which burst into flame.**

**Harry leapt up and almost fired a hex when a huge object smashed into him. He and the object flew to the ground. Harry's eyes watered as he saw the object next to him was Ron. Kreacher and Hermione were still dueling. Bellatrix raised her wand to kill Hermione. **

"_**Avada"**_

**Harry jumped onto the couch and dove on top of Bellatrix, causing her curse to completely miss Hermione, striking the wall instead, leaving a crater.**

**The two of them landed on the floor, Harry on top. **

**BANG!**

**Harry flew off of her and landed on his back by the front door. **

**Bellatrix leapt up and raised her wand.**

"**_Levicorpus"_ thought Harry.**

**Bellatrix was flipped upside down and hung helplessly in mid-air. With a flick of her wand, the spell was released and Harry cried out in pain. It felt as though his hand was burned.   
_"Stupe _AAAAARGH!"**

**Harry looked beyond Bellatrix and saw Hermione fly into the air, coming to rest on an armchair, which toppled over.**

**Bellatrix leapt to her feet.**

"**No longer, Potter!"**

**A pain beyond description struck Harry full-force. He screamed, falling to the ground, convulsing and writhing hopelessly.**

**Bellatrix was knocked off her feet and hit the wall. Ron and Hermione advanced on Bellatrix, their wands raised.**

"**Harry, we've got her!" Ron yelled. "You take Kreacher!"**

"**I'm on it!" yelled Harry, turning to Kreacher.**

**Kreacher smirked as Harry walked towards him. He raised his hand to fire a spell, when he was blasted off his feet and hit his head on the wall.**

**Harry fired a second Impediment jinx, blasting Kreacher against the wall even harder.**

"**You miserable little maggot!" shouted Harry. "You always wanted Sirius to die! What was so bad about him, eh!"**

"**_He_ was a blood traitor, you stupid boy!" he snarled, throwing Harry into the wall with a wave of his hand. "And _you_, Harry Potter, shall never live to see the light of day!" Kreacher lifted Harry off his feet, and slammed him against the wall again, holding him against it and choking him. **

"**NO ESCAPE!" Kreacher laughed. "NO ESCAPE!"**

**Harry struggled, but knew it was no use. Hermione and Ron didn't have time to turn away from Bellatrix, who was firing spells one after the other. He desperately thought of something that would help; something that would come to his aid immediately if he needed it. The answer came to him.**

"**DOBBY!" he gasped.**

**There was a _crack!_ And a second house-elf appeared, right behind Kreacher. **

"**Harry Potter!" he cried, raising his hand.**

**Kreacher was blasted away from Harry, hitting his head on the brick fireplace.**

"**Dobby had to save Harry Potter!" Dobby rushed to Harry, who was on the floor, massaging his neck.**

"**Thanks" Harry said painfully.**

**Dobby smiled.**

"**That foul, miserable little Kreacher" said Dobby distastefully. "He does not know what it means to be a true house-elf!"**

**Dobby did not know what it meant to be a true house-elf either. After he was given clothes by Harry, he proceeded to find work and actually get paid for it, something extremely appalling for a house-elf.**

**Hermione and Ron were still dueling Bellatrix, who seemed to be putting up a decent fight.**

**Harry turned back to Dobby. **

"**Dobby, can you keep Kreacher off of me while I duel her?"**

"**Dobby will do all he can, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, his huge eyes twinkling.**

"**Thanks" he muttered, standing up and joining Ron and Hermione.**

**The area around Bellatrix, Ron and Hermione looked as though a tornado had swept through. Vases were smashed, the floor was charred, and tables were overturned. Harry stepped over several overturned pieces of furniture before he took aim for Bellatrix.**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, spinning through the air, and landing with a clatter on the floor. She whirled her head at him.**

"**It's over, Lestrange" said Harry quietly.**

**Hermione and Ron both had their wands pointed directly at Bellatrix's face. She looked at them, slightly frightened. Harry raised his own.**

"_**Stup"**_

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

**A jet of brilliant scarlet light flashed from the doorway, and blasted Harry's wand from his hand and onto the couch. All four of them turned to the door.**

**Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa stepped over the threshold, calmly as though they were being invited to dinner.**

"**Hello, sister" said Lucius. "Weasley, Miss Granger and"  
Lucius' eyes glittered for a moment as they met Harry's.**

"**Harry Potter" he said coolly. "I hope you don't mind if my wife and I 'step in' and join your friendly meeting?"**

"**Got out of Azkaban, have you?"**

"**Indeed, I have, boy" drawled Lucius.**

"**You've made a mistake to come here, sir" said Hermione tentatively, still pointing her wand at Bellatrix.**

"**Oh, have I, Granger?" replied Lucius coolly. "I really think it is you who have made the mistake of attacking my sister-in-law. You see, my wife and I sensed the attack and set out as quickly as possible."**

"**And now, dear girl" said Narcissa, "We have found you, and will kill you."**

"**I really don't think that's possible" said Harry, moving a little closer to Narcissa and raising his wand, which he had picked up off the couch. **

"**We'll see" she said smoothly.**

**Five jets of light shot across the entry. Hermione hit a desk, sliding over it, and falling to the ground, unconscious. Ron flew into the wall, falling to the ground. Narcissa and Bellatrix were blasted to the ground, while Harry and Lucius managed to deflect the spells aimed at them.**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**Lucius deflected the spell with ease.**

"**Well done, Potter" said Lucius coolly. "We are the only ones who appeared to have survived."**

"_**Stupe"**_

**Lucius deflected the spell.**

"**Potter, are you really unable to conjure nonverbal spells? You cannot expect to successfully hex me if you shout the incantation aloud!"**

"**_Levicorpus" _thought Harry.**

**Lucius was flipped upside down and lifted into the air.**

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

**There was a sound like a gunshot as Lucius was blasted across the room and slammed into the wall. He slid down it, and lay unconscious on the floor.**

**Bellatrix and Narcissa leapt to their feet.**

"**You stupid boy!" shrieked Malfoy.**

**A jet of green light emitted from her wand.**

**Harry dove to the floor to dodge the curse, as it soared over him and shattered a mirror. Harry took aim from the floor.**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**Narcissa deflected the spell.**

**Bellatrix raised her wand.**

"_**Avada Ke"  
"Stupefy!"**_

**A blinding flash of scarlet light struck Bellatrix in the back. She fell flat on her face. Hermione advanced on Narcissa from behind. **

"**Silly little mudblood!" she screamed furiously.**

"_**Cruc"**_

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

**Narcissa's wand was knocked from her hand and flew into the air. She dove for it, catching it on the ground. **

"_**Impedimenta!"**_

**Narcissa was blasted off her stomach, flying back until she smashed against the wall, upside down, and crumpled on the floor.**

**Kreacher and Dobby were dueling viciously. Sparks and jets of light were shooting from their hands as they rolled around, leapt behind chairs, or dove off of them. **

**Harry and Ron made for Kreacher, when suddenly the front door burst open. They whirled around.**

**Five Death eaters proceeded into the house. **

"**Thank you for alerting us, Mr. Potter" said a voice Harry did not recognize.**

"**Of course, you will not be thanking us when you're dead!" spat another.**

"**The Dark Lord is finishing him off, you fool" said the first.**

**The first threw back his hood. It was Antonin Dolohov, the one who had seriously injured Hermione in the Department of Mysteries a year ago.**

**The remaining Death eaters threw back their hoods.**

**Harry recognized two of them at once to be the brother and sister Death Eaters: the lumpy Amycus and the squat Alecto. They had been present at Dumbledore's killing just last month. Another was one he did not recognize, and the last was Fenrir Greyback.**

"**Oh, I presume you and Rodolphus have not met?" inquired Dolohov. "This is Rodolphus Lestrange. He is husband to Bellatrix, as I'm sure you've discovered." **

**Harry scowled.**

"**What's the point in meeting you lot, if you're just going to kill me?" said Harry.**

"**Oh, I just thought I'd be polite" said Dolohov, taking a step closer to Harry, and drawing his wand. "But you're very right in assuming that I will kill you. Yesss… very right indeed…"**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron raised their wands quick as lightning.**

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

**A sound like cannon fire echoed through the house as Dolohov blasted backwards, taking Amycus and Rodolphus with him. **

**Alecto raised her wand. Fenrir reached out for Harry's flesh**

"_**Stupe"**_

"_**Crucio!"**_

**Hermione screamed in pain as Alecto shouted the curse, falling to the ground. The Death eater had barely begun when a jet of scarlet light hit her in the face. She moaned and flew on her back. Ron lowered his wand and ran to Hermione.**

"_**Petrificus Totalus!"**_

**Fenrir became rigid, immobile, and fell flat on his back, frozen. **

**Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa regained themselves, and were pointing their wands directly at the three. **

**Harry leapt up, and rejoined Ron and Hermione in the center, as the Death eaters closed in. Dolohov was still knocked out cold.**

"**I'm sorry Hermione" croaked Harry, "You'll be dead because of me."**

"**Exactly, Harry" said Hermione, whose voice was shaking yet strong. "Do you think we didn't know there would have been dangers? I would die if you could live, Harry."**

**Hot tears spilled from his eyes.**

"**Mate, it's alright" said Ron, his hand gripped tightly on Harry's shoulder; his other hand was holding a wand, which was pointed at Amycus. **

"**Thank you, Ron" said Harry, his voice still quavering as tears ran down his pale cheeks. "I don't what else to say, mate."**

"**Then don't" muttered Ron, backing half a step away from Amycus, who was only a foot or two from him.**

"**Poor little boy" smirked Lucius. "So young, so full of ambition… tsk tsk tsk…"**

**He raised his wand. **

**Harry, Hermione and Ron closed their eyes.**

**The front door was blasted open.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione whirled around. They gasped.**

**Standing in the doorway was Remus Lupin.**


	3. A Reunion of Friends

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A REUNION OF FRIENDS**

**Lupin stepped inside. Following him were members of the Order: McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and –- to Harry's astonishment –- Ginny, Neville and Luna.**

**The Death eaters turned to face them.**

"**Familiar faces" drawled Lucius. "I think you might remember me from the Hall of Prophecy?" he said to Ginny, Neville and Luna. They ignored him, and instead were looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who nearly sank to the ground in relief. **

"**Please, don't speak of that to my daughter, Lucius" said Mrs. Weasley, stepping forward. Lucius turned his gaze to Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Ah, I assumed you would be Molly. I made this assumption, of course, because of your appalling red hair and filthy robes."**

**Mrs. Weasley flushed a violent shade of crimson.**

**Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Do _not _talk to my wife like that, Malfoy!"**

"**Arthur! What a pleasure…"**

"**You know why we are here, Lucius" he said. **

"**Yes, of course I do, Arthur" said Lucius, bored. "But I'm rather tired of fighting, it gets a little old after a while."**

**Kreacher and Dobby were still dueling. **

"**Ah, my dear old house-elf" said Lucius sarcastically. "I see he is not getting along well with his kind." **

**A jet of red light flashed from his wand, hitting Dobby in the face. With a whimper of pain, Dobby fell backwards, his huge green eyes closed.**

"**DOBBY!"**

**Kreacher smirked. **

**Harry was infuriated. **

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

**Kreacher was blasted backwards into the wall. He fell with a thud to the floor where he lay motionless.**

"**YOU!" Harry shouted. _"Petrif"_**

**Lucius instantly deflected it.**

"**Kill them!" shrieked Bellatrix.**

**The room was full of shouts and bangs as hexes flew in all directions. Harry, Hermione and Ron got through unscathed, joining up with Ginny, Neville and Luna, who were still standing behind the others. **

"**Are you alright, Harry?" asked Neville nervously.**

"**I'm fine" muttered Harry.**

"**No you're not" said Luna. "I can tell."**

**Harry looked up at her and smiled. He loved how she was so blunt with things.**

"**Well, I have been attacked by Death eaters" said Harry, who ducked as a jet of light flew over him.**

**Luna smiled.**

"**I think we ought to help" she said in an almost bored fashion as she watched Tonks and Narcissa duel viciously.**

"**I surmised as much" said Ginny, whirling around to face the fight, her flaming red hair flashing like fire. Harry smiled. **

"**Are you with me?" he said. **

**Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny turned to him. **

"**To the death, mate" said Ron.**

**Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears as she said, "I love you, Harry."**

**Before Harry knew what was happening, Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck and was sobbing onto his shoulder.**

"**Hermione" he gasped, putting his arm around her. "It's alright…"**

"**Harry, what if you don't make it?" she sobbed.**

**A tear rolled down his cheek as he said, "I love you too, Hermione."**

**Ginny and Luna were wiping their eyes on their sleeves.**

"**I'm with you, Harry." said Neville bravely, "All the way."**

**Harry sniffed, grasping Neville's shoulder. **

"**Thank you, Neville." He said. "Thank you all…" he muttered, turning to face everyone "…so much… you don't know really know what it means…"**

**Everyone nodded, including Hermione, who was sniffing furiously and kept wiping her eyes. **

"**After you, Harry" said Ginny, smiling.**

**Harry smiled, and took the plunge.**


	4. The Locket of Regulus

**CHAPTER FOUR  
THE LOCKET OF REGULUS**

"_**IMPEDIMENTA!"**_

**Harry's jinx sent Dolohov to the floor.**

**It was but a split-second before the other Death Eaters realized the remaining Order members had joined in on the fighting.**

"_**Avada"**_

"_**STUPEFY!"**_

**Alecto became frozen, dropped her wand and fell to the ground.**

**Hermione and Luna were instantly locked in combat with Amycus. Just beyond them, Lupin and Moody were dueling Bellatrix. Tonks lay on the ground at the foot of Molly and Narcissa, who were ferociously firing spells at the other. **

"**_Ennervate!"_ growled Lucius, pointing his wand at Greyback, who opened his eyes slowly. He blinked for a moment, before his eyes fell upon Harry. Instantly, he leapt to his feet, hands raised and pointy teeth barred. **

**Lucius advanced on Harry.**

"**_STUPEFY!"_ **

**Harry didn't see if the spell hit Greyback, as he was dodging a Cruciatus curse from Malfoy.**

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

**Lucius easily deflected the spell that Neville sent.**

"_**Stupefy!"**_

**Neville leapt aside, narrowly avoiding the jet of red light.**

"_**Incendio!"**_

**A dazzling shower of orange flames flashed from Ginny's wand, striking Malfoy's robes. Malfoy instantly extinguished the flames.**

"**Serves you right" snapped Ginny "after giving me that bleeding diary!"**

**Malfoy smirked.**

"**You are being very unwise, girl" he murmured.**

"_**Expe"**_

**Lucius flicked his wand.**

**Ron was halfway through the incantation when he was lifted off his feet and slammed against the wall. He fell to the ground, unmoving.**

**Harry, Ginny and Neville all raised their wands.**

"_**STUPEFY!"**_

**Malfoy was struck with all three stunners at the same time, which knocked him through the air. He landed on the floor with a crash.**

"**Well done!" gasped Harry.**

**Ginny and Neville smiled.**

"_**CRUCIO!"**_

**Ginny screamed in agony, falling to the floor.**

**Harry turned to see Narcissa, her wand aloft, expression hungry.**

"_**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"**_

**Narcissa froze, falling awkwardly to the ground.**

"**Ginny, are you alright?" asked Harry, bending down.**

"**I'm f-f-fine" she choked, letting Harry help her to her feet.**

**On the stairway, McGonagall, Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley were locked in combat with Rodolphus Lestrange, who was – It seemed to Harry – one of the most gifted wizards he had seen.**

"**_Ennervate" _muttered Amycus hastily.**

**His sister, Alecto, opened her eyes, and, slowly, began to sit up.**

"**THERE YOU ARE!" she shrieked gleefully, leaping to her feet.**

**Amycus smiled, before being hit unexpectedly by an Impediment jinx from Hermione, which sent him flying across the room and into the wall.**

**Alecto was shortly joined by Bellatrix, who had gotten Dolohov to take her place in the duel with Moody and Lupin.**

"**There's no way out, dear boy" said Bellatrix mockingly, raising her wand.**

"**_Ennervate! Ennervate!" _muttered Alecto, awaking both Lucius and Narcissa.**

"**Tell me why you're here" said Harry. "You don't deserve this house, even in Voldemort"**

"**YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME?" she shrieked.**

**Harry ignored her.**

"**even in Voldemort's eyes" he continued, "Don't think he's forgotten that you lost his precious prophecy at the ministry!"**

"**Don't say things about the Dark Lord that you do not know, foolish boy" said Bellatrix, "He has placed me in his trust. More so than any other, I think."**

"**I thought he liked Snape the most" said Harry.**

"**Snape is a traitor and deserves to die" muttered Bellatrix. "I can't see why the Dark Lord trusts him."**

"**What was it that you said had been destroyed?" asked Harry.**

"**As if I would tell you, Potter" she said coldly.**

"**It's the horcruxes, isn't it? You"**

"**Shut up and don't say things you don't know."**

"**Yes! That's what you've got in your pocket!" Harry pointed his wand at her pocket.**

"_**Accio Horc"**_

**Bellatrix was too quick for him. She deflected the Summoning charm in an instant.**

"**You dare put me to the test, Potter?" she snapped cruelly, though Harry swore he could see fear in her eyes.**

"**You have it, don't you?"**

"**ENOUGH!" she screamed, deflecting the second Summoning charm Harry conjured. "Do you think if I had it I would give it to you?"**

"**No" laughed Harry, "But that doesn't mean it won't be given to me." he said. "After all, you aren't even paying atten _Accio Horcrux!_"**

**Bellatrix was not quick enough this time. A gold-chained locket zoomed out of Bellatrix's robe and landed in Harry's other hand. **

"**Aha! This is the locket Dumbledore was going to destroy!"**

"**GIVE IT BACK, POTTER!" shrieked Bellatrix. _"Accio Horcru"_**

"_**Protego!"**_

**The locket remained in his hands.**

"**You were R.A.B. weren't you?"**

"_**ACCIO HOR"**_

"**_Protego! _Yes, you were! You put that fake letter inside the fake locket, didn't you?"**

"**GIVE ME THE LOCKET, BOY!" she screamed, raising her wand. _"IMPERIO!"_**

**Harry suddenly had a sensation of complete relaxation. A voice in his head was saying, _'Give her the locket… give her the locket...'_**

**Another voice entered Harry's mind.**

'_**Why should I?'**_

'…_**The right thing to do is to give it to her, Harry; do the right thing"**_

'_**But'**_

'_**Give her the locket, dear one, give her the locket'**_

'_**No…'**_

'_**You must give her the locket"**_

'_**No!'**_

'_**GIVE HER THE LOCKET!"**_

"**NO!" screamed Harry out loud.**

**He raised his wand.**

"_**Protego!"**_

**The spell was vanquished and Bellatrix staggered backwards. **

**Before she could do another thing, Harry had thrown the locket to the ground, pointed his wand directly at it, and cried, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

**The wanting of furthering the steps to Voldemort's destruction and the revenge of his parents seemed to come alive in his wand as a jet of brilliant emerald light burst from it, striking the locket right in the center. With a shatter, it burst into a million pieces and was gone.**

"**NO!" shrieked Bellatrix. There was unmistakable terror in her eyes now. "NO!"**

"**Oh, by the way" said Harry, a wave of relief pounding over him at the horcrux he had just destroyed, "You ought to learn how to better your Imperius curse."**

"**YOU FOOL!" Bellatrix screeched. Harry had never seen anyone so full of anger. "YOU FILTHY LITTLE BOY! YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD! YOU WILL PAY!"**

**Bellatrix raised her wand.**

"_**Avada Kedav"**_

"_**Petrificus Totalus!"**_

**Bellatrix stopped the incantation and deflected the Body-bind curse from Neville instantly.**

"**Longbottom, isn't it?" she cried evilly. "I think you'll remember our little chat the summer before last."**

**Neville still had his wand raised, but he was shaking all over.**

"**D-don't you go t-t-talking to H-harry like th-that" he muttered.**

"**I don't think you can convince me, boy" she said, raising her wand, "But, perhaps I can convince you: That is, convince you that you are an insufferable piece of nothing!"**

**Before Ginny or Harry could stop her, she had hit Neville full-force with the Cruciatus curse.**

**He screamed like never before, falling to the ground.**

**Bellatrix shrieked with laughter.**

"_**Stupefy!"**_

**Bellatrix relinquished the torture curse and quickly deflected Ginny's spell.**

"**YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" shrieked Bellatrix, her eyes still wide with fear. "Go back to your hovel where you belong!"**

"_**STUPEFY!"  
"IMPEDIMENTA!"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
"IMPEDIMENTA!"**_

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

"**_EXPELLIARMUS!"  
_Six jets of light burst from Harry, Ron, – who had been enervated by Luna – Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Neville's wands. Bellatrix deflected the Stunning spell, but three disarming spells and two Impediment jinxes were too much. The Impediment jinx sent her flying into the wall. The second Impediment jinx suddenly froze her. Immediately following, her wand was blasted out of her hand with a disarming charm. The second disarming charm blasted her into the wall,where a third and final disarming spell blasted her into the wall again. **

**As she fell to the ground, Harry saw a flicker of a tear in her eyes. Suddenly – to Harry's amazement – he felt sorry for her. Then, with a crash, she had hit the floor and was gone.**


	5. The Discovery

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE DISCOVERY**

"**HARRY! SHE'S GONE! WE DID IT!"**

**Neville and Ron ran forward, their eyes wide with astonishment at the feat they had just accomplished. Hermione, Ginny and Luna followed. Harry was still looking at the body of Bellatrix, whose eyes lay wide open, and were staring up at the ceiling blankly. **

**"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione.**

"**I'm fine" said Harry, turning his gaze from Bellatrix to Hermione.**

"**NO!"**

**A cry of lament boomed from the staircase. Rodolphus Lestrange had seen his dead wife's body on the ground. Mr. Weasley appeared to be unconscious. McGonagall and Shacklebolt were still trying to keep him away from Harry and his friends. **

"**YOU FOOLS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"**

"**You're a wanted Death Eater" said McGonagall furiously, "and until I die, you will not come within a foot of Harry."**

**Rodolphus raised his wand. **

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

**A jet of green light burst from his wand, and flew towards Kingsley. The tall, black man looked helplessly as the jet struck him squarely in the chest.**

**McGonagall screamed.**

**Kingsley fell backwards, down the staircase, landing hard at the bottom where he lay, eyes and mouth open.**

"**YOU FOOL!"**

**Before McGonagall could conjure _Incarcerous_, Rodolphus had thrown her against the wall with a spell. She moaned, tumbled down the staircase, and landed on top of Kingsley, where she lay motionless.**

"**PROFESSOR!" screamed Hermione. **

**She and Ginny ran towards Rodolphus, who was stepping over the two bodies as he raised his wand.**

_**Incarce"**_

"_**STUPEFY!"**_

**Ginny was hit squarely in the face. She stumbled forward and fell flat on her face.**

"_**Stupe"  
"AVADA"  
"Expelliarmus!"**_

**Rodolphus' wand flew out of his hand, spiraling through the air.**

**Ron stepped forward, his eyes fixed on Rodolphus.**

"**Leave her alone!" he shouted.**

**BANG!**

**Harry was blasted off his feet and slammed into Neville and Luna, who were watching the proceedings rather nervously.**

**Narcissa leapt towards Harry, her wand raised.**

"**HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SISTER!" she shrieked, tears spilling out her green eyes and down her pale cheeks.**

**Luna leapt in front of Neville and Harry.**

"**Sorry" she said vaguely "but you can't kill them."**

**Narcissa didn't wait. **

**A jet of blue light burst from her wand, picking Luna up off her feet and sending her spiraling into the ceiling. With a moan, she fell to the ground and didn't move.**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**Narcissa lazily deflected Neville's spell.**

**Harry leapt up in rage.**

"**Now, little boy" she said coolly. "You must pass."**

**Harry suddenly was reminded that Draco was not with his parents, nor was Snape. The last time he had seen them, they were fleeing from Hogwarts, and Draco had not succeeded in his task. Narcissa was raising her wand when Harry asked abruptly, "Where's Draco?" **

"**It is not your business where my son is, boy" she said.**

"**He's probably with Snape still, hiding somewhere. Or else Volde"  
"DO NOT SPEAK THE DARK LORD'S NAME!" shrieked Narcissa.**

"**Or else _he's _finished him off."  
"As if I would tell you, boy" said Narcissa, her eyes widening slightly.**

"**But he's still alive, right?" asked Harry, lowering his wand a little.**

"**DON'T SPEAK TO ME OF DRACO!" sobbed Narcissa. _"CRUC"  
"Petrificus Totalus!"_**

**Narcissa became rigid, and fell flat on her back, frozen into an awkward position.**

**Narcissa was definitely worried about Draco. He must have been in real trouble. But how could he get Narcissa to tell him where he was? Then he remembered. **

"**VERITASERUM!" he yelled.**

"**RON! HERMIONE! I've got an idea! We have to get out of here! Ron"**

**Harry stopped. He felt as though he had just vomited his insides out. **

**Ron lay on the ground, his red hair sticking to his face, his eyes wide open. Ginny lay sobbing convulsively at his side.**

"**_No…"_ thought Harry. _"Ron's not dead. He's just been stunned. J-j-u just stunned, is all…"_ **

**Rodolphus was cackling with glee as he dodged spells from McGonagall, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, the three of whom looked as though they were about to explode.**

**Harry ran to Ginny's side. **

"**Ginny, don't worry" he said, though his voice was shaking. "He's alright."**

**Ginny did not make any sign that she had heard him. She continued screaming and sobbing hysterically. **

"**Ron, wake up, mate" said Harry, giving Ron's shoulder a good clap. "Mate, you've got to wake up. I've got to find some Veritaserum."**

**Harry's spirits lifted for a moment. He thought he saw Ron's eyes widen at the prospect. But then he noticed it was just a jet of light that had flown over him.**

"**R-r-ron, you've g-got to wake up." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. "Mate, wake up!"  
Ron continued looking at the ceiling, in the same way Bellatrix had.**

"**_Ennervate"_ muttered Harry shakily, his wand pointing directly at Ron's chest. _"Ennervate! Ennervate! ENNERVATE! RENNERVATE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"_**

**Harry fell to the ground, now moaning just as loud as Ginny. He laid his head beside Ginny's, which was on Ron's chest.**

**They continued to sob for what seemed like hours, while jets of light continued to soar over them. **

**As the initial shock began to subside, the realization came to Harry, who was still breathing heavily at Ron's side with Ginny. Ron was dead. The times they would play wizard's chess while Hermione studied… were over. The times they would curse Snape's essays together… were over. The times they would play Quidditch together… were over. Everything… was over.**


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**CHAPTER SIX**

**BACK TO HOGWARTS**

**The entire entryway of Grimmauld Place didn't look like an inhabitable place anymore. There were several parts of the floor that had completely disappeared. There was no piece of furniture that was not overturned or completely smashed. The walls were completely covered in charred marks, craters and blood. Fenrir Greyback, Amycus, Alecto and Dolohov appeared to be dead. Lupin lay crumpled on the floor. Lucius was unconscious. Moody was sitting on the floor, panting. Tonks was lying on the floor, doing the same. Hermione, McGonagall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were fighting Rodolphus, appearing to be overtaking him. Harry did not care. Ron was gone. Kreacher was still unconscious, as was Dobby.**

**BANG!**

**Rodolphus hit the wall, landed on the banister, and slipped off the staircase onto the floor. He was dead.**

"**My son!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, falling to the ground in hysteria. "MY DEAR SON!"**

**Mr. Weasley sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek.**

**McGonagall dabbed at her eyes furiously. **

**Hermione fell to the floor by Harry, shaking.**

"**Harry, I'm sorry. I can't believe I couldn't stop it. I"**

"**Don't, Hermione!" said Harry sternly. "I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for Ron! You hear me? I don't want to hear it!"**

"**I'm sorry" she said to Harry, laying her head on Ginny and stroking her hair comfortingly. "I just… c-c-can't believe it."**

**Harry choked. **

"**Oh!"**

**Luna stared at Ron.**

"**He's not?"  
"Y-y-yes, he is."**

**Neville fell to his knees beside Harry. He put his head in his hands, shaking tremendously. **

**Harry put his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.**

**Luna began to wail and joined Hermione and Ginny, who were still dazed and puffy-eyed.**

**Harry didn't know that he could take much more sorrow.**

"**Harry" began Mrs. Weasley, her eyes sparkling with tears as she embraced him. She suddenly began to sob onto his shoulder. "Harry, you did more for him than you know! Thank you so much!"**

**A tear spilled from his eye and fell on her shoulder.**

"**Don't cry" said Harry in vain, as more tears continued to spill out of Mrs. Weasley's eyes and his own.**

**It was never easy to control your emotions when Mrs. Weasley was crying on your shoulder, but now it was even harder than ever.**

**After several moments, they broke apart, Mrs. Weasley still shaking.**

**McGonagall wiped her eyes again.**

**Harry sniffed.**

**Suddenly he remembered what he wanted to ask McGonagall.**

"**Professor?" **

"**Potter, I owe you an apology for suggesting this place to live. This is my fault; if I had sug"**

"**Don't, Professor" said Harry sternly. "We shouldn't put the blame on anyone."**

**McGonagall blinked.**

"**I just wanted to ask you…" said Harry quietly "…if you would take me to Hogwarts for something" said Harry. **

"**What?" asked McGonagall. "What do you want to go to Hogwarts for?"**

**Harry leaned in a little closer. "I want to find out where Draco Malfoy is."**

"**But how is that going to h"  
"And to find out where the other horcruxes are" said Harry. "But I need some Veritaserum. Is there some is Snape's personal stores?"**

"**What?" said a shocked McGonagall. "Well… I suppose"  
"We need to take Narcissa Malfoy with us so we can find out where Draco is."**

"**Well, I" suddenly McGonagall lit up. "I must say, Potter, I have never been more proud of a student in my house than I am of you; a wonderful plan. Of course I will take you. Will your friends come with you?"**

"**Yes" said Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville at the same time, wiping their eyes once more and sniffing a bit.**

**Harry smiled.**

"**Very well" said McGonagall anxiously. "I suppose we had best leave now. We shouldn't linger here anymore." **

"**I want them to come too" said Harry, motioning to Lupin, Tonks and Moody, who were still sprawled on the floor.**

**McGonagall looked for a moment as though she thought this idea a bit nasty, but then nodded.**

**Harry looked at Ron's parents. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Mr. Weasley was silent, but his eyes were bloodshot and misty. He didn't want to ask them to help him, not after this.**

"**I'll go and see if they're alright" said Hermione, walking away from the group towards Lupin, Moody and Tonks. Ginny and Luna followed her.**

**Harry looked at Neville.**

"**Thanks, mate" he said. "You've really been a great friend."**

**Neville smiled nervously.**

"**No problem, Harry… Really, no problem at all…"**

"**Good Lord!" Lupin and was being helped to walk by Hermione and Luna, and had just seen the damage of the house. Ginny was still seeing to Tonks and Moody's wounds. Lupin looked at Ron.**

"**NO!" he forgot his wounds as he ran to Ron's side. "He can't be."**

"**He is…" said Harry quietly.**

**Lupin covered his eyes in his hand.**

**Harry was sick of talking about Ron's death, and instead said,**

"**Professor, would you go to Hogwarts with me?"**

**Lupin looked up at him.**

"**What?"**

"**I want to get some Veritaserum from Snape's stores so I can interrogate Narcissa Malfoy about the horcruxes and Draco."**

"**But do you know there is any left?"**

**Harry didn't reply right away.**

"**Well, McGonagall said there might be."**

**Lupin didn't answer at first. After a moment, he sighed.**

"**Well, Harry, I won't pretend there aren't dangers; but you're James' son. It would be insulting to him not to help you. I will go."**

**Harry smiled.**

"**Thanks, sir" he said.**

**Lupin nodded, smiling faintly.**

"**Alastor…Tonks…" said Lupin wearily, "I think Harry wants to ask you something."**

**Tonks and Moody, who were now standing right behind Lupin, turned their eyes to Harry intently.**

**Harry smiled. They seemed more than willing to help.**

"**Um" Harry began, "Would you like to"  
"Of course we'll come, Harry" interrupted Tonks. "I like a good adventure once in a while."**

"**Your ears are attuned, dear Nymphadora" muttered Moody, whose magical eye was turned back in his head, no doubt looking for any sign of danger outside the house. "Now, let's be off. I, like Tonks, wouldn't mind a good adventure. I don't doubt it will be the last great one I take. My leg has been acting up lately."**

"**Thank you" said Harry. "Well, I suppose we should leave. How do you think we should travel, sir?"**

"**Well, we have no brooms" said Lupin. "The Knight Bus is out of commission. I suppose we'd be best with Floo Powder or Apparition."**

"**Floo Powder will do" said McGonagall curtly, reaching up on the mantel and pulling off a jar of what looked like ash. She took out a handful and threw into the fireplace, which instantly erupted with bright emerald flames. She turned around. "After you, Potter" she said. **

**Harry nodded.**

**Mrs. Weasley ran towards Harry.**

"**Good luck, dear" she said, her eyes almost puffed shut. "I hope we will see you again. Remember, you are always welcome at The Burrow."**

**Harry smiled, and hugged her.**

"**Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" he said. "You've been the closest thing to family I've ever known."**

**Mrs. Weasley choked a bit. They broke apart. **

**Mr. Weasley came forward.**

"**Harry Potter, you have been more of a blessing than you know. I thank you."**

"**Thanks, sir" said Harry, grasping Mr. Weasley's hand tightly and shaking it.**

**After he fare-welled the Weasley's, he turned to Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, who were beaming at him, their eyes sparkling. **

"**After you, Harry" said Hermione.**

**Harry looked at her, smiled, and turned back to the fireplace. With a deep breath, he walked right into the warm flames.**

"**HOGWARTS!" he shouted.**

**Suddenly he felt that similar sensation: spinning, spinning, his stomach churning, his eyes watering, his mouth filled with ash.**

**He was thrown out of a fireplace and onto the floor. Coughing and sputtering, he got to his feet. He was in McGonagall's office.**


	7. The Secret of Lord Voldemort

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
THE SECRET OF LORD VOLDEMORT**

**Before Harry could look around, Hermione and Neville were flying out of the fireplace. They landed with a crash on the floor. Moody, Tonks, Luna, and Ginny arrived, brushing bits of dust and ash off their robes. Then McGonagall and Lupin arrived, holding an unconscious Narcissa Malfoy in their arms. Hermione and Neville stood up and brushed off the dust and ash, moaning slightly from the pain.**

**Harry knew they should move quickly. After all, Hogwarts was almost completely abandoned, except for the people who lived in the portraits. No enchantment guarded it now that Dumbledore was dead. Anything could be lurking in the halls. **

**Harry turned to McGonagall.**

"**Do you know where his stores are?"**

"**Yes" said McGonagall. "I'll lead the way. Just a moment, though."**

**McGonagall raised her wand and pointed it at Narcissa, who was unconscious on the floor**

"_**Mobilicorpus!"**_

**Narcissa was lifted into the air, her head hanging. **

"**All right" said McGonagall, "all of you follow me."**

**Harry followed McGonagall. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna walked with him. Tonks, Moody and Lupin took up the rear. Narcissa continued floating along right behind them. **

**They made their way across the hallways, up staircases, and through corridors.**

"**It's freezing in here" said Hermione, shivering.**

**Harry couldn't argue. It definitely was much colder than before. However, Harry had his mind on Ron.**

"**Hermione" said Harry as they continued walking, "You and Ron have been the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I didn't think I could make it when Ron died. But I knew I still had you as a friend. I just"**

"**Harry" began Hermione, her eyes swimming with tears. "You don't need to thank me. You've been through too much. I love you so much, Harry. I should be thanking you for being such a great friend even through all the things going on."**

**Harry nodded, trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill.**

"**I'm stupid" said Harry, wiping his eyes, "How could I have let that happen to him? He had so much to enjoy."**

"**Harry, don't blame yourself" said Hermione sternly, though tears were starting to blind her. "It's no one's fault. He chose to be with you to the end" Hermione broke off, unable to say more.**

"**Don't blame anyone, Harry" said Luna, who had been listening in on the conversation from behind. "Hermione's right."**

**Harry looked at her.**

**She smiled, yet there was something in her eyes that questioned her sanity.**

"**And don't think I've lost my head, Harry" she said, sidling up between him and Hermione, sniffing back tears. "Ron was a dear friend to me too."**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Luna, you don't have to do this. I mean, it's really dangerous."**

"**You're just as much of a fried to me as he was, Harry."**

**Harry smiled, and looked down at his feet.**

**Neville and Ginny joined them.**

"**We are too, Harry" said Ginny, looking at him and smiling. **

"**Yeah, mate" said Neville, who was now walking beside Luna.**

**Harry smiled.**

"**How far away is Snape's store anyway?"**

**No sooner had he spoken than they had all stopped.**

**McGonagall was facing them, and standing beside a large wooden door with a lock. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lock.**

"_**Alohomora!"**_

**The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a small cupboard with several shelves on which were various bottles and flasks of potions, juices, and ingredients.**

"**Here you are, Potter."**

**Harry felt slightly awkward, as everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to proceed. He walked towards the open door and proceeded inside.**

**He saw many odd potions, with all types of colors and textures. Some of them he'd rather not know what they were. There were bezoars, unicorn horns, piles of gillyweed, and many other things even Harry didn't know of after the all the Potions classes he had. He began to look at the small cordials on the bottom shelf. "Amortentia… Draught of Living Death… Felix Felicis… Polyjuice Potion…" Harry went down the rows until, at last, he found a row of tiny little bottles labeled 'Veritaserum'. He took one of them, and looked at the clear liquid inside. Shocked at how easy it had been, Harry exited the store.**

"**Harry, you've found it!" piped a delighted Tonks.**

"**Well, let's get on with it, then" said McGonagall briskly as she closed the door and locked it with a wave of her wand. She quickly turned to Narcissa, who was still floating in mid-air. With a flick of her wand, McGonagall sent Narcissa floating to the ground. She had barely hit the ground when McGonagall muttered, _"Ennervate!"_**

**Narcissa opened her eyes slowly. **

**Harry quickly opened the bottle of Veritaserum and poured three drops into her mouth before she saw where she was. She blinked hard.**

"**Where are the rest of the horcruxes?" said Harry.**

**Narcissa looked at him. It almost seemed like she wasn't going to reply, but then she opened her mouth. **

"**The Dark Lord sent us to retrieve them. We couldn't find any of them. We knew where they had been located, but when we went to find them, they weren't there. They weren't anywhere near their hiding places. Of course, his pet snake is still with him. But still, he fears someone has destroyed all the rest."**

**Harry looked at Hermione. She looked back at him, awestruck. All the horcruxes were destroyed? But this meant his way to Voldemort was nearly clear! But… it didn't make sense! When he and Dumbledore went to the cave only a few months ago, there were still several to destroy. Who would have destroyed them?**

"**Who's destroyed them?"**

"**No one knows, even the Dark Lord does not. Whoever it is must be an extremely accomplished Occlumens, for even the Dark Lord cannot discover who it is."**

**Harry's mind was racing. Who could it be? Then, he remembered Draco.**

"**Where's Draco?"**

**Narcissa's eyes sparkled with tears as she spoke.**

"**Once Snape had killed Dumbledore, he and Draco fled directly to his home in Spinner's End. Snape had been blocking Voldemort's thoughts, but Draco was not strong enough. Voldemort discovered where he was and headed them off. He insisted that Snape give Draco to him. Snape was reluctant. But he gave in, and left immediately. I don't know where he went. I don't know what's happened to my son. I don't" She suddenly broke off, tears now streaming down her face.**

**Harry actually felt sorry for her.**

"**After Snape left, he and Wormtail left straight to Hogwarts. They are waiting for Harry Potter to come. They are acting on the prophecy. _'Neither can live while the other survives'_…"**

**Harry's insides froze.**

"**My God" said Lupin softly.**

**McGonagall, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and Luna gasped. **

**The corridor had gone extremely cold. **

**Hermione and Ginny grasped Harry's arm. They were shaking, both with cold and fear. Neville and Luna were standing behind Professor McGonagall. They looked absolutely terrified.**

**Suddenly, Harry heard slow, rattling breath coming from around the corner. **

**A dementor, gliding along, had turned the corner and was heading right towards him. He backed away, but suddenly Lupin leapt in front of him.**

"**No one here will be kissed by you, dementor." He said, raising his wand.**

**The dementor continued towards Harry. **

"_**Expecto Patronum!"**_

**A silver werewolf erupted from Lupin's wand and attacked the dementor. It flew backwards and soared away, becoming lost in the swarm of at least twenty dementors that had rounded the corner. Lupin and Tonks leapt in front of Harry, their wands raised. Moody and McGonagall guarded the others.**

**The dementors didn't seem to care. They wanted Harry.**

**The room was full of silver animals as they erupted from Lupin's wand and the others'. Dementors were flying this way and that, trying to get away from the animals.**

**Harry suddenly felt happy. _"I'm going to save Draco." _He thought._ He's here. I know it. I'm going to save him from death…"_**

**Before he could stop himself, he leapt to his feet, and raised his wand. **

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

**An enormous silver stag burst out of Harry's wand, charging the dementors. One had nearly reached a petrified Hermione when it was struck in the face by an antler. The stag continued attacking all the dementors until they had all retreated away. **

"**Harry… that was the best Patronus I've ever seen!" Lupin exclaimed.**

**Harry didn't have time to reply. For another voice had spoken: A high, cold voice.**

"**Indeed, how impressive!"**

**Harry turned around.**

**Voldemort was standing at the end of the hall, hooded in a black cloak. His red cat-like eyes were still visible. Next to him, a short, balding, water-eyed man was standing, whimpering silently. **

"**Stop it, Wormtail" said Voldemort dangerously. "Potter, this is a pleasant surprise! I had expected you much later than this! Of course, Draco's torturing can wait." His eyes narrowed slightly and Harry thought he saw a smirk on his face. "I see you have brought others. Let me tell you that they were extremely foolish to come here tonight. No one will escape the wrath of Lord Voldemort while they are here. But, of course, I will not be alone. My faithful servants, Peter and Severus are here. And, I think I see one of them with you. That could not be dear Draco's mother, now, could it?" **

**Narcissa looked at him, mortified.**

"**I see you have spilled our secret, my dear" he said quietly, raising his wand. "Goodbye…"**

**No one could stop him.A jet of green light burst from his wand, striking her directly in the chest. She was blasted back through the air, landing with a crash at the end of the hall. Her eyes were wide open. She was dead.**

"**NO!" shouted Harry, except he was not the only one.**

**Draco had rounded the corner. He didn't look at all like the sneering Malfoy Harry remembered during school. Instead, his face was stained with tears. His face was paler than it had ever been. His hair was completely unkempt. Standing beside him was the greasy-haired Snape, who was determinedly not looking at Harry.**

"**Severus, what are you doing?" said Voldemort, extremely fiercely. **

**Snape bowed.**

"**I apologize, my Lord" he said silkily. A new wave of anger came over Harry. "He wanted to come see who the dementors were feeding on. He had hoped it might be Potter here."**

**Harry noticed Snape sounded extremely truthful. He actually believed him at first, until he looked at Draco. He was looking at Harry, his eyes wide with shock. **

"**Unfortunately, Potter has managed to create a Patronus unlike any other and none of them were able to feed on him. But, now you will take him away, Severus, while I finish these fools off. As soon as I am finished, I will torture him."**

**Snape made one more bow and grabbed Draco by the collar and hauled him away. Harry watched them go, angered terribly. Looking back at Voldemort, he took a step toward him and spoke.**

"**You filth" he said, through gritted teeth. "How could you torture him? He's completely innocent! How do you expect a 16 year-old to just kill his headmaster like that? When he's never had any experience?"**

**Voldemort smiled.**

"**Surely, you know I have no emotion, Harry. But of course, I seek power, and that is all."**

"**You're sick!"**

"**I think it is you who are sick, Potter. Have you not seen the full extent of my powers? No? My goodness, what a surprise this is!"**

**Voldemort raised his wand.**

"_**Crucio!"**_

**Harry screamed in pain. Voldemort relinquished the spell as a streak of silver light flashed from McGonagall's wand. He deflected it in an instant, leaving a crater in the wall beside him. **

"**NO!" screamed Hermione as she fell to the ground by Harry, who was panting and twitching.**

"**You fool" said Lupin softly, taking a step towards Voldemort. "You are blinded"**

"'**Love is the most powerful thing'" interrupted Voldemort . "I always knew Dumbledore was out of his mind. Oh, yes, I_ always_ knew."**

"**Oh, don't worry" said Hermione in a shaky voice, turning her eyes from Harry's to Voldemort's, "He wasn't the only one who made us see."**

"**Yes, I'm sure your dear blood-traitor friend Ronald Weasley taught you a thing or two. Perhaps you have learned that not everyone can achieve what I have. Indeed, your love for him has blinded you. Of course, you will find the truth of your actions in hell."**

"_**STUPEFY!"**_

**A jet of scarlet light burst from Ginny's wand. Voldemort watched lazily as it missed his head by several inches. Ginny advanced on Voldemort, her wand raised, her eyes both sparkling and burning, and her teeth clenched.**

"**YOU FOUL BEAST! WHAT REWARD HAVE YOU FOUND BY ALL THIS?"**

**Voldemort merely smirked.**

"**Dear girl, you are looking at it now! And if I were you, I would not come within ten paces of me, lest you dare risk your life."**

**Harry had had enough. With help from Hermione, he got to his feet. He picked up his wand from the ground and pointed it directly at Voldemort.**

"**I've had enough of you" he said. "Ron was the best friend anyone could have. You are the one who is blinded."**

**Hermione began to sob.**

"**KILL HIM!" she shrieked.**

**Everyone else did not need telling twice. The whole corridor echoed with shouts and bangs as spells streamed in all directions. Luna, McGonagall, Neville and Moody were knocked unconscious. Voldemort still stood in the exact same position he had been before, seeming rather bored with what had just happened. Wormtail still stood by his side, now moaning. Harry raised his wand –as did Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Lupin – at Voldemort.**

"**My friends, is it really any use to attack me?" said Voldemort in a high voice. "You know that it will only hurt you."**

**Harry laughed.**

"**I'd like to see if you can survive the _Avada Kedavra_ curse."**

"**Do I detect a hint of pride in your voice, boy?" said Voldemort, smiling, but clenching his wand a little tighter and shifting slightly.**

"**I'm not perfect" said Harry, "But I want peace in the world. And without you is as peaceful as it will get, as far as I'm concerned."**

**Voldemort smiled, and took a few more steps closer to Harry.**

"**I do not deny it would. But don't you know that the world is nothing with others in it? To control the world, to have it all your own, wouldn't that be so much more rewarding?"**

"**ENOUGH!" bellowed Moody.**

**A jet of red light shot from his wand. The spell glanced off Voldemort's hand, and struck Tonks in the face. With a moan of pain, she fell backwards, unconscious. Lupin fell to his knees beside her. **

"**HARRY! GO!" cried Hermione, raising her wand. Ginny, Moody and Lupin did the same. Voldemort sighed with boredom. **

"_**EXPE"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

**Ginny dodged the jet of green light just in time.**

**Hate arose in Harry that he had never known. He threw himself upon Voldemort with all the strength he could muster, and miraculously, Voldemort was not prepared. Harry knocked Voldemort to the ground. He fell on top of him, but was blasted off him immediately. He hit the wall hard, and fell on his stomach.**

"**HARRY!"**

**Jinxes were flying like fireworks from Hermione's wand. Voldemort deflected all of them he could and leapt up, deflecting the others. His face was now twisted with anger, and maybe a bit of disbelief. **

"**HARRY! GO! GO!" Hermione cried, dodging a killing curse from Voldemort. Ginny was firing all the hexes she could think of, dodging other hexes in turn. Lupin had bound Wormtail in ropes, and was just performing the Stunning spell. Harry scrambled to his feet.**

"**NO!" cried Voldemort.**

"**_IMPEDIMENTA!"_ bellowed Moody.**

"**_Incendio!" _shouted Lupin.**

**Harry didn't see if the spells had struck their target: He was running as fast as he could in the opposite direction; he didn't stop running until he was completely out of sight. **


	8. More Discoveries

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**MORE DISCOVERIES**

**Down the stairs he went, through the corridors. "_Where were Snape and Malfoy?"_ thought Harry, still panting from the run. He was still walking when suddenly, from around the corner, several dementors were gliding through the corridor. Harry pulled out his wand without thinking. **

"_**Expecto Patr"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

**A voice echoed through the corridor as a jet of green light flew towards Harry from behind. Harry leapt to the ground, missing the curse by inches. **

"_**Cruc"  
"PROTEGO!"**_

**The spell backfired as Lucius Malfoy was knocked to the floor. He leapt to his feet, his expression furious. **

"**I've got him, dementor" he snapped, at which the dementor instantly turned and glided away. "Well, Potter, I have been looking forward to this."**

"**What's happened to the Weasleys?" asked Harry at once.**

"**Do you really think they could handle me? I disapparated as soon as I regained consciousness. No need to worry, they are safe… for the moment. The Dark Lord will kill them eventually, I'm sure."**

"**I don't doubt it. He killed your wife."**

**Lucius laughed.**

"**You try to scare people, Potter, but you fail… most miserably."**

"**If you don't believe me, go upstairs. She's lying in the corridor, eyes wide open, dead."**

"**YOU LIE!" said Lucius, his eyes wide. "I will kill you now, little boy, do you understand?"**

"**Alright, but wait! Where's your son? I can still save him. He's somewhere in the castle with Snape. Can you tell me?"**

"**I wouldn't tell you even if I knew, Potter; now, goodbye…"**

"_**AVAD"**_

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!"**_

**Malfoy's wand spun out of his hand as he was halfway through the incantation.**

"**Please, I want to help him."**

"**I do not respond well to threats, Potter."**

**Harry knew it was no use.**

"_**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"**_

**Malfoy became rigid and immobile, and fell on his back, frozen in place.**

**Harry turned and made for the Slytherin dungeon, the most likely place they were. He had been here once before, in his second year. He and Ron had disguised themselves as Crabbe and Goyle with Polyjuice Potion, to try and interrogate Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets. Now, over four years later, it was to save Malfoy. After at least another ten minutes of walking, he saw the large doors into the dungeons. His hope sprang to life. Running towards the door, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door**

"_**Bombarda!"**_

**The door burst open. Harry ran through it. He was in the Slytherin common room. And there, sitting on the couch, staring right at him through the curtains of greasy black hair, was Severus Snape. Draco was lying in the corner of the room, shaking uncontrollably. Harry slammed the door shut as hard as he could.**

"**YOU!" screamed Harry. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED MY PARENTS TO VOLDEMORT!"**

"**Don't speak of things you don't know, Potter!" snarled Snape, standing up instantly, his hand inside his robes. **

"**Don't think about it!" said Harry, raising his wand a bit higher. "What did you do? Why did you do it? Why did you kill Dumbledore?"**

"**I HAD NO CHOICE!" screamed Snape. "If Dumbledore hadn't told me to do it, and if I hadn't made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy."**

"**Dumbledore never told you to do it!" screamed Harry. "He was asking you to help him. He was weak. He needed your remedial powers."**

"**How could you know, Potter? Dumbledore never exactly confided everything with you, did he?"**

"**He didn't with you either!"**

"**What does it matter?" spat Snape. "Dumbledore told me he thinks your path to the Darl Lord would be clearer if he was dead. He wanted to show you what love really means, by my killing him for your sake. Now, I've acted on his orders and all the horcruxes are destroyed."**

**Harry's mouth was dry.**

"**W-w-what?" said Harry in disbelief.**

"**Don't ask me to repeat it, Potter" said Snape.**

"**But… why?" said Harry.**

"**I was merely following Dumbledore's orders, Potter" said Snape silkily, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to fly."**

"**It wasn't only on Dumbledore's orders" said Harry quietly. "You'd never do something only for Dumbledore."**

**Snape scowled.**

"**I suppose you have successfully learned Legilimency" he said quietly, "A feat I would not have expected, but impressive nonetheless." **

"**I don't" Harry began.**

"**Don't say anything, Potter" said Snape sharply. His manner seemed harsh, but there was something different about him. **

"**I thought I'd never forgive you, sir" said Harry apologetically. "But why did Dumbledore force you to kill him?"**

"**I've told you" said Snape impatiently. "He thought your way to the Dark Lord would be clear. Or rather, his path to you would be clear."**

"**What?"**

"**Dumbledore felt that if he was always in the way, you would never be able to face the Dark Lord" continued Snape. "I think his love for you was too great. He didn't want you to be harmed by the Dark Lord. After all, hardly anyone can escape the Dark Lord unharmed. He felt that dying would finally allow you and the Dark Lord to face the other."**

**Harry didn't speak for a while. Draco seemed to be listening. Harry didn't care now. He felt strange, suddenly feeling compassion for Snape and Malfoy, his two most mortal enemies at school. Finally, he spoke again.**

"**You must know about the prophecy, then?"**

"**As a matter of fact, yes I do, Potter. How do you know?"**

"**Um" Harry began, "Well… Professor Trelawney told me at the end of last term."**

"**Fool!" spat Snape. "She can never keep secrets!"**

**Harry actually laughed slightly.**

"**Yeah" he muttered.**

**Draco broke in all of a sudden.**

"**Why did you come, Potter?"**

**Harry looked over at him. He was no longer asking in a mocking sort of way, but rather because he was curious, and shocked. Harry smiled.**

"**Well, I knew you were innocent. I suspected that Voldemort might be trying to kill you."**

**Draco winced at the sound of the name, while Snape spat, _"Do not speak the Dark Lord's name!"_**

"**I thought I could find some Veritaserum here in Snape's cellar" Harry continued, "so I came with others, and we found it. Incidentally, you lot were here as well."**

**Draco didn't speak for a moment.**

"**I I never t-thought you'd do that, Harry" he said, choking a bit.**

**Harry felt strange being addressed by his first name from Malfoy. It was the first time it had ever happened.**

"**Don't worry about it, Draco" he said.**

**Snape suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed upon the door.**

"**What is it?" asked Harry, but his question was answered a moment later when the door was blasted across the room, taking Harry with it. He slammed into the wall with the door, falling to the ground beside Draco, unconscious. Lucius Malfoy stepped inside, his wand held tightly in his right hand, his other holding a very fine walking stick, with a serpent insignia on it. His eyes were boring right into Snape's.**

"**Give me my son, Severus!"**

"**I don't think that's a wise thing to do, Lucius" said Snape silkily, his eyes staring unblinkingly at Malfoy. "The Dark Lord is still here, and I don't think he is too happy with you. He will kill you and Draco if you are seen, whereas, if Draco and I are seen, he will not. Of course, you knew all along that the Dark Lord trusts me above all."**

**Lucius smirked.**

"**Indeed, Severus. But what is really extraordinary is that you really are the most untrustworthy of us all. I am shocked that you have not been discovered. I wonder how you manage to exceed at Occlumency so that you are able to block even the Dark Lord's Legilimency."**

**Snape smirked.**

"**Well, it's just that simple, isn't it, Lucius? I exceed at Occlumency, too much for the Dark Lord, even."**

"**Who would have thought that simple of an explanation from Severus Snape?"**

**Snape smirked.**

"**You know, Lucius, I know you are just itching to curse me, but… I wonder what is holding you back? Could it be that your son is watching, or maybe that you know that you will not succeed?"**

**Lucius smirked.**

"**Neither of those, Severus"**

**Lucius raised his wand, but had barely done so, when a jet of silver light struck him in the chest. He flew backwards and into the corridor, slamming into the wall.**

"**Draco, wake Harry and take him back to the fifth floor corridor. You will know where to go once you hear the shouts."**

**Draco nodded. He stared at his father with misty eyes and an expression of disbelief.**

"**Draco! Go now!"**

**Coming to himself, Draco pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry, and muttered _"Ennervate!"_**

**Harry's eyes opened slowly. He blinked several times, as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. Draco held out his hand.**

"**We have to go, Potter."**

**Harry stared at him blankly for a moment; then he shook himself and nodded. Taking Draco's hand, he got to his feet, and the two of them ran past Snape, who was staring at Lucius, who was still on the ground, but close to consciousness. Draco took one last look at his father, before he looked at Snape, almost in a pleading sort of way. Snape looked back at him, and nodded. Draco did the same, and set off with Harry, who felt that no one deserved to live as much as Draco.**


	9. The Servants of Lord Voldemort

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THE SERVANTS OF LORD VOLDEMORT**

**Harry and Draco kept running in the opposite direction, going through all the hallways Harry had just a few minutes before. It was hard to believe that already Harry and Draco were within a few feet of each other and not attacking the other. Harry didn't really mind it at all. After all, he never enjoyed fighting with Malfoy at school, but sometimes the anger he felt had been too overpowering.**

"**I'm sorry, Malfoy" panted Harry as they made their way up a grand staircase, "About your parents…"**

**Draco continued running with Harry and didn't respond for a moment.**

"**I suppose now I can relate to you, Potter."**

"**Not really" said Harry. "I didn't know my parents like you."**

**Draco hastily turned his face the other way and wiped his eyes. They continued running for what seemed like hours when suddenly Harry heard it – Shouts and bangs were echoing throughout the corridor ahead. Harry could see Lupin and Moody lying motionless on the floor. Running towards them, he raised his wand and pointed it at Lupin.**

"_**Ennervate!"**_

**Lupin opened his eyes suddenly, blinking them once before looking at Harry.**

"**Harry" he said, sitting up slightly. "What happened?"**

"**I'll explain later" said Harry shortly. "Just so you know Draco's on our side now."**

**Draco looked at Lupin nervously, expecting a lecture. However, Lupin merely smiled.**

"**I'm glad to hear it" said Lupin, getting to his feet.**

**Harry smiled, turning to Moody to awake him.**

"_**Ennervate!"**_

**Moody didn't move a muscle. Lupin put his hand over his eyes for a moment.**

"**He's dead, Harry. Voldemort killed him."**

**Harry's heart sank. He was never close to Moody, though he thought he had been in his fourth year. (That turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. who nicked some Polyjuice Potion) But he'd taken a liking to Moody all the same.**

**BANG!**

**Harry turned his eyes away from Moody to see Ginny flying through the air right towards him. She landed on top of him and they both fell to the ground. Through the fiery red hair that was draping over Harry's eyes, he saw Lupin leap in front of Draco as Voldemort came closer. **

"**You know, Remus, moving would be extremely wise. You know I have trouble having patience."**

**Lupin didn't move, but instead raised his wand.**

"**As long as I'm alive, you won't touch any of them."**

"**Not very long then" said Voldemort lazily, raising his wand.**

"_**Avada"**_

"_**Stupefy!"**_

**Voldemort deflected the spell, and it rebounded upon Neville, who was knocked over backwards, unconscious. **

**Harry pushed the unconscious Ginny off of him gently, and leapt to his feet. Beyond Voldemort, Harry saw Wormtail sobbing on the floor, at the foot of Professor McGonagall and Hermione. Luna was at Neville's side, her wand out. **

"**_Ennervate"_ she muttered hastily. Whether Neville opened his eyes at that moment, Harry never found out. He was running full speed past Lupin, towards Wormtail. He was going to finish it. He was going to avenge his parents. Voldemort wouldn't have been able to kill the Potter's if Wormtail had not told him their whereabouts.**

**Lupin seemed to understand, as did McGonagall and Luna. They immediately leapt to their feet and began firing hex after hex at Voldemort, who, anxious though he was to kill Harry, could not for the quantity of spells being aimed at him. Harry ducked and dove past several of the spells until he had reached Hermione and Wormtail. Hermione ran towards him as soon as she saw him, and threw her arms around his neck. **

"**Harry, you're alright!"**

"**I'm fine!" gasped Harry, struggling to breath due to Hermione putting all her weight on Harry's chest. **

"**Draco?" she said in awe, staring at Malfoy, who was sitting by an unconscious Ginny, looking at the battle nervously. "He's alright?"**

"**Yeah" said Harry. "Listen, I need to finish Wormtail. Can you just make sure Voldemort doesn't get in the way for a little bit?"**

**Hermione nodded, and aimed her wand at Voldemort. A jet of red light burst from it as she charged forward. Voldemort deflected it, as a jet of silver light narrowly missed his head, and struck the wall, sending chunks of stone everywhere. **

**Harry turned to Wormtail, who was still sobbing.**

"**You know you have to die" said Harry quietly. "I think Lupin and Sirius made that clear three years ago."**

**Wormtail stopped sobbing and looked up at Harry with his small, watery eyes.**

"**And… you b-b-believed them?" he said shakily, his silver hand lying limply on the ground, his other in his pocket. Harry had no doubt he was holding his wand.**

"**I don't have a reason to not believe them" said Harry. "And besides, you betrayed my parents. They might not be dead if you hadn't given away their hiding place to Voldemort."**

**Wormtail flinched at the name.**

"**Harry, you d-don't understand… I only"**

"**Don't waste your breath" said Harry coldly. "I know the truth."**

**Wormtail's pleading expression suddenly turned to pure hatred. In a flash, he whipped out his wand.**

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

**Harry leapt aside as a jet of green light flew past him, blasting a crater in the wall beside him. Wormtail leapt up, his wand pointed directly at Harry.**

"**You are mad!" shouted Harry, raising his wand.**

_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**Wormtail cried in fright as his wand spun out of his hand, landing with a clatter on the floor. It had barely hit the ground when Harry had fired a second spell.**

"_**Impedimenta!"**_

**Wormtail screamed in pain as he was blasted into the air, landing hard on his back. He began to sob as Harry shouted a third curse.**

"_**Reducto!"**_

**Wormtail was blasted across the hallway, and struck the wall. He fell, crumpled and unconscious, to the floor.**

"_**Ennervate!"**_

**Wormtail opened his eyes, still moaning with pain as he began to stand up.**

**As Wormtail stood up, it was but a moment before Harry, suddenly feeling more revulsion and hatred than ever, raised his wand for the fourth time.**

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

**A blinding bolt of green light shot across the room, striking Wormtail directly in the chest. He gave one last cry of pain, and spiraled through the air, landing with a thud on the ground. He was dead.**

"**Harry, you got him!"**

**Neville was running towards Harry, his expression full of delight.**

"**Yeah" said Harry. **

**Just beyond Neville, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Luna, Ginny and Draco were locked in combat with Voldemort. Harry walked towards Voldemort, his wand held high. Voldemort didn't notice him, as he was using all the time he had to block hexes. Harry aimed right for Voldemort's face. Neville watched with awe as Harry cried, _"Avada Keda"_**

**BANG!**

**Harry was blasted off his feet, flying through the air and landing with a crash on his back. Neville watched in bewilderment, but had barely done so when he was thrown against the wall. Harry sat up, and saw a house-elf with his hand risen, holding Neville against the wall. It was Kreacher. Harry felt a rush of anger. Leaping up, he raised his wand.**

"_**Relashio!"**_

**Kreacher cried in pain, and fell backwards. Neville collapsed on the floor. Harry kept his wand pointed directly at Kreacher.**

"**You filthy house-elf" he said. "What do you think you're doing?"**

**Kreacher smiled.**

"**Only what I must, Harry Potter" he said, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Harry was blasted off his feet and hit the wall. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Kreacher began to step closer, his expression wild, his hands outstretched. **

**BANG!**

**Kreacher was blasted aside, slamming into the wall. As he fell to the ground, Harry saw Dobby standing right behind him, his hand raised. **

"**Harry Potter is alright!" he cried, running towards Harry, stepping on Kreacher's arm as he came.**

"**Dobby!" gasped Harry, as Dobby pulled Harry up to a sitting position. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I had to come, Harry Potter!" he cried, his eyes brimming with tears. "I awoke, when Kreacher was just leaving. I couldn't leave you, Harry Potter!"**

**Harry smiled.**

"**Thanks, Dobby" he said, getting to his feet. Neville was on his feet too, still massaging his throat.**

**Kreacher had only been slightly dazed. In a few moments, he was up again. With a wave of his hand, he sent Harry, Neville and Dobby flying to the ground. With a snap of his fingers, he sent Dobby spinning into the ceiling, from whence he then fell to the ground, unconscious. Neville whipped out his wand, but had barely done so when it fell from his grasp while he was in midair. He slammed into the wall, falling on the ground, knocked out cold. Harry pulled out his wand.**

"_**Expe"**_

**BANG!**

**Harry flew backwards and hit the wall. Kreacher pushed him against it and held him. Harry's head began to swim, his vision was blurred. Hermione's bushy hair was visible ahead, as was Ginny's flowing, fiery red hair. He wanted to cry for help, but he couldn't breathe. Soon, the only sound he could hear was Kreacher laughing mercilessly. He knew it was the end. **

**BANG!**

**Kreacher cried out in pain, as Harry, gasping for breath, collapsed on the floor. As his vision and hearing came back, Harry heard the familiar voice.**

"**Get off him, Kreacher."**

**Harry looked up. It was Draco Malfoy. He was pointing his wand directly at Kreacher, his gray eyes blazing. **

"**Draco Malfoy" said Kreacher in astonishment. "Have you forgotten, sir?"**

"**No, Kreacher. I know who you are."**

**Kreacher stood there for a few more moments, then his eyes narrowed. **

"**Master Malfoy is a traitor" he said. "Master Malfoy should not live."**

**Draco was blasted against the wall before he could do anything. He fell to the ground. Harry leapt to his feet, his wand raised. He had just taken a step forward when he saw something that made his heart stop. At least a dozen Inferi were staggering towards him. Their fathomless white eyes and pale, stiff bodies made Harry shudder. **

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**One fell backwards.**

"**_Impedimenta!"_ cried Harry in desperation, hopeful for anything that would keep them away. The jinx knocked another one off its feet, but it had stood up almost immediately afterwards. Then, suddenly Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said the Inferi were afraid of. _Fire_.**

**Harry aimed his wand in the air.**

"_**Incendio!"**_

**A shower of flames burst upward from Harry's wand. The Inferi seemed to sense the fire, for they stopped moving forward. Dobby had stood up as well. He was looking at the Inferi with utter horror in his eyes. Harry knew it was no use. What was going to finish them off? And, then, he realized. Inferi were bewitched corpses forced to do one's bidding. Voldemort was controlling them. With him dead, they would be nothing. Harry ran forwards, pulling a dazed Draco to his feet. Even, Kreacher, it seemed, found the Inferi frightening. He didn't even notice that Harry, Draco and Neville had blasted their way through the Inferi. He didn't even notice that Dobby was standing right behind him, raising his hand. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself as he was blasted into the ceiling. He fell to the floor with a sickening CRACK! His neck had broken. He merely gasped, but then, the breath left him, as soon as it had come. Dobby shuddered with disgust at the sight and at the act he had done. He vanished with a _crack!_ He reappeared instantly beside Harry, who was running towards Hermione, Lupin and Ginny, who were – along with everyone else – locked in combat with Voldemort. Hermione caught his eye.**

"**Harry!"**

**Harry didn't respond. He had only one thing on his mind: Destroying the man who had destroyed his parents, who had made his life the way it was. He raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. **

"**NO!"**

**Lucius Malfoy was staggering towards Harry, his wand raised, his face contorted with rage, his hair untidy and sticking to his shining forehead. **

"**You will not take my son from me! _Avad_"  
"STOP!"**

**Draco leapt in front of Harry. **

"**Don't, father!"**

**Malfoy stopped, looking at his son as though he had never seen him before. **

"**Do you know who this is, Draco? This is the one that made the Dark Lord powerless. Don't you want to avenge the Dark Lord?"**

"**No, father" said Draco shakily, pulling out his wand. "If you know what the Dark Lord's done, you wouldn't be following him."**

"**Be quiet, Draco" snapped Malfoy. "I will follow the Dark Lord to death."**

"**Yes, indeed you will, Lucius" said Voldemort. "But first you must watch your son die." **

**He raised his wand.**

"**All these months…" he said softly, caressing his wand gently, "I've been waiting. And now, finally, I can kill you." Draco looked at Voldemort in terror as he pointed his wand directly at the former's heart.**

**Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and his smile widened.**

"_**Avada Ke"**_

**BANG!**

**Voldemort's wand was blasted out of his hand, landing with a clatter on the floor. Voldemort looked up the hallway, as did everyone else. Harry's jaw dropped. It was Snape.**


	10. The Final Horcruxes

**CHAPTER TEN  
THE FINAL HORCRUXES**

**Snape was standing there, his wand and eyes fixed on Voldemort.**

"**Severus" said Voldemort, "you are an amusing man, but that has gone a bit too far."**

"**This is no amusement, my Lord" said Snape, his voice trembling slightly. This shocked Harry; he had never heard Snape frightened before.**

**Voldemort smiled. **

"**You are a fool, Severus" he said, clicking his fingers as his wand flew from the floor to his hand. "Surely you know that no one can block my Legilimency."**

"**Indeed, my Lord, I thought so" said Snape, clenching his teeth, trying to keep himself from trembling too hard. **

"**You thought so?" said Voldemort inquisitively. "Ah… I see. Am I to take it, then, that you question my skill? Do you really think that there is anyone more powerful than me in the entire universe; I, the one who has achieved more than anyone will ever accomplish."**

"**I do not deny that you have indeed achieved more than anyone, my Lord" said Snape, bowing. "I do deny, however, that no one else is as powerful as you."**

"**Do you really? Pray, my friend, tell us all of whom you might be speaking of?"**

"**Do you not know, my Lord?" said Snape, his voice casual.**

**Voldemort smiled.**

"**You are a fool" he said, raising his wand. "You have gone too far."**

**Snape kept his wand ready.**

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

**Snape narrowly avoided the jet of green light that blasted the wall behind apart. **

**Voldemort had already fired a second spell, which Snape deflected with ease.**

"**Brilliant, Snape" said Voldemort lazily. "Now, again, shall we?"**

**Two jets of brilliant scarlet light burst from Snape and Voldemort's wands, bouncing off the other. One knocked Ginny to the ground, her eyes wide open. The other sent McGonagall into the wall, from which she fell to the ground, unconscious.**

**Hermione let out a wail of fright as she, Neville, and Luna ran to Ginny's side. Lupin and Tonks knelt by McGonagall, narrowly dodging a jet of green light. Harry noticed all of them looked exhausted. Their robes were torn, their foreheads shimmering, their eyes bloodshot. Harry was too full of hatred to notice, however, as he raised his wand. He was about to shout a curse, when suddenly there was a scream of pain. Harry turned around; his heart plummeted to his stomach. Hermione was the on the ground, holding her leg, right next to an enormous snake, who, it seemed, had appeared out of thin air while Harry was looking away. **

**Lupin, Tonks and McGonagall were firing spells at it, but they were merely glancing off it. It was Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. She had nearly attacked Neville when Harry distracted her. **

"**_LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_ he bellowed.**

**Nagini twisted her head round, and looked at him.**

"_**Ah, you must be Harry Potter; Parseltongue is quite a difficult art to achieve, boy."**_

**Harry said nothing, but continued to stare right into her eyes.**

"_**Did you hear what I said? I said to leave them alone!"**_

**_And why should I, you foolish boy?" _she said. _"I suppose you will kill me? It won't matter, you know. He will not die if you kill me."_**

"**_But" _said Harry confidently, _"He will be closer to dying. Did you know that all the horcruxes are destroyed except for you and him?"_**

**Nagini smirked. Luna and Ginny had their arms around Hermione, trying to keep her awake; it seemed to be taking all their nerve. Lupin, Neville, McGonagall and Tonks stood in front of them, guarding them from the snake. Voldemort and Snape were still going at it. Lucius Malfoy was stunned. He didn't know whether to attack Snape, who had recently just exited a ferocious battle with Malfoy himself, or Voldemort, who had nearly killed his son.**

**Draco was standing next to Dobby still, looking from Harry to Nagini as they hissed and spat at the other in what was unmistakably Parseltongue.**

"**_Don't lie"_ she said. _"I know. Did you know he even taught me Legilimency?"_**

"**_Well, I've nothing to hide"_ said Harry truthfully. _"It's Snape who's got something to hide."_**

**Nagini's eyes widened slightly.**

"_**Severus Snape could not hide anything from the Dark Lord even if he performed the highest level of Occlumency possible."**_

"_**Well, there must be an impossible level, then, because he's certainly fooled Voldemort this time."**_

"**_Do not speak his name!"_ hissed Nagini.**

**_I've no need to fear it now" _said Harry, raising his wand. _"And I've an even lesser need to fear you, Nagini."_**

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

**Shockingly, he was not the only one who shouted it. Three jets of green light burst from Harry, Draco, and Snape's wands, striking the snake. The three spells did what one couldn't have. With a shriek that pierced Harry's ears, the snake shriveled up and vanished in a puff of smoke.**

**Harry looked at Draco in astonishment. Draco was still staring at the place where the snake had been, his wand hand shaking furiously. After a moment, he turned to Snape, who was doing exactly what Draco was doing, except his wand hand was steady. Harry stared at him in amazement.**

"**Sir, what"  
Before he could even thank Snape, there was a blinding flash of green light that emanated from behind him. Snape's eyes met with Harry's. For a split-second, Harry thought he saw a flicker of mourning in them. Harry knew in that moment that Snape regretted never knowing him as he really was. Then, the green light struck him. It was more frightening than anything. It seemed that the light had possessed Snape. His eyes were wide open. His entire body was letting off a greenish glow as he was blasted into the air, landing with a crash on the floor beside Lupin and McGonagall. **

"**NO!!" Harry had fallen to the ground by Snape, whose black eyes were still wide open. "Professor!" he cried. "PROFESSOR, WAKE UP!"**

"**He will not wake, you idiot!" spat Voldemort. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter… Say hello to death, just as he did, once and for all!"**

**Harry raised his wand at the same moment.**

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ **

**Two jets of green light burst from their wands. Harry had almost thought it worked, but then… The jets connected, making Harry's wand shake harder than ever. Voldemort was using both his hands to force the sparkling beads in the center to Harry's wand. Harry knew it was no use. He would never be able to kill Voldemort. Their wands shared cores. They would not work properly. Why hadn't he remembered Dumbledore and Sirius talking about it? He struggled with all his might to hold the connection, unsure of whether or not he would be killed if he broke it. The connection was broken, however, as a jet of red light flashed from Harry's left. Lupin had fired an Immobilizing spell, and it seemed to have worked, at least half-heartedly. Voldemort was dazed.**

"**HARRY!" moaned Hermione, still slumped against the wall. Using all the strength she could muster, she tossed her wand through the air towards Harry.**

**It was a second that seemed to take forever. As Hermione's wand spun through the air, Harry realized: Hermione's wand would work properly against Voldemort. It would do _Avada Kedavra_ and it would work. Harry didn't think of anything else as he caught the wand, and raised it. Voldemort had come to himself, but didn't even have time to register what had happened as Harry was shouting the words _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

**Voldemort's eyes widened with horror as a jet of green light burst from Harry's wand. For a moment, Harry's eyes met Voldemort's, and there was a sudden understanding between them, Harry thought. It seemed that Voldemort had finally accepted the fact that he would be the one to be killed by Harry, not the other way around. Harry and Voldemort had both acted on the prophecy: _'neither can live while the other survives…'_ A second later, it was all over. Voldemort was blasted through the air, and hit the ground on his back, his fathomless red eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, his black cloak sprawled about. A trickle of blood was running out his mouth and onto his white chin. Voldemort was dead. Voldemort was finally destroyed, and Harry... had avenged his parents.**


	11. New Friends and Old Enemies

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**NEW FRIENDS AND OLD ENEMIES**

**Harry was standing there, frozen, still unable to believe what he had done. The previously bewitched corpses were now spawled on the floor, motionless. Dobby was standing in between them, his giant eyes sparkling with tears.**

"**Harry Potter!" he squealed. "You killed him!" **

**A screech split the silence.**

"**NO!"**

**Lucius Malfoy was staggering towards Dobby, his wand raised. **

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

**Dobby vanished in a puff of smoke. The jet of green light struck the wall directly behind where he had been.**

"**YOU COWARDLY ELF!" bellowed Lucius. "COME BACK AND FACE YOUR MASTER!**

"**SHUT UP, FATHER!" shouted Draco. "YOU'RE NOT HIS MASTER ANYMORE!"**

**Lucius looked at Draco, his eyes full of rage.**

"**YOU… FOOLISH… LITTLE… BLOOD-TRAITOR!"**

**Draco took a step backwards, but Lucius had seen it.**

"**Don't even try to escape your father's discipline!" he roared, kicking Draco in the chest as hard as he could. Draco fell to the ground in a heap, the wind knocked out of him. **

"**What are you thinking!" he screeched, every word he shouted serving as a beat to kicking Draco. "YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE"  
"MY MOTHER'S DEAD!" cried Draco, tears spilling from his eyes, as he shielded his face from his father's kicks. **

"**STOP!" cried Harry. _"Expelliarmus!"_**

**Lucius flew backwards, landing flat on his back.**

**Harry ran forwards. Lupin, McGonagall, Draco and Ginny followed. Malfoy saw them coming, and tried to get to his feet, but tripped over his velvet robe and fell to the ground again. **

"**You should have known, Lucius" said McGonagall, "That if _he_ didn't kill you, then Potter would."**

"**He would never have killed me" said Lucius defiantly. **

"**He killed your wife!" shouted Harry. "Didn't you see her! Look, right at the end of the hall!" **

**Lucius looked. There, sure enough, was Narcissa's body. She was stiff and pale; her hazel eyes were wide open, staring down the corridor sadly. **

"**NO!" cried Lucius. "YOU FOOL!" he cried, turning his eyes to Harry. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"  
"VOLDEMORT KILLED HER!"  
"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!"**

**Harry knew it was no use. He looked at Lupin, who nodded his approval. He turned to Draco, but didn't need approval. Draco had already raised his wand.**

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ shouted Harry and Draco.**

**Lucius opened his eyes wide as the curses blasted him backwards. He slammed against the wall hard, from which point he fell to the ground.**

**Draco was shaking worse than ever.**

"**I… I just… I just killed my father." He said.**

"**Draco" began Harry. "You've shown more courage than I ever"**

"**Harry!" cried Ginny, running forward. "You did it!"**

**She threw her arms around his neck, and Harry returned the embrace. He wasn't really thinking of Voldemort right now. His eyes began to sting as Ginny spoke.**

"**Harry, thank you" she said, tears spilling from her deep brown eyes, and falling on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you for loving our family so much. You've given us all hope. Ron might not have survived at school had it not been for you." **

**A tear spilled from Harry's eye and fell on Ginny's fiery red hair. **

"**I'm stupid" he croaked, trying not to sound hysterical. **

"**No you're not, Harry" said Ginny sternly, as Neville and Luna walked over, supporting Hermione, whose leg was bleeding freely. **

"**Does it hurt, Hermione?" asked Tonks, looking at it.**

"**Yes" said Hermione. "Thank God it wasn't a poisonous snake."**

"**Nevertheless" said Lupin, "We ought to bandage it up for the time being." Lupin raised his wand and muttered _"Ferula!"_ Thick bandages wound themselves around Hermione's leg, which, though not relieving the pain, definitely stopped the flow of blood.**

"**Thanks, Professor" grimaced Hermione. "I think I can walk on it." Neville and Luna cautiously released her. She couldn't walk normally, but she was able to limp. Ginny released Harry as Hermione was coming, as though she knew what was coming. And sure enough, Hermione had thrown her arms around Harry, her eyes sparkling with tears.**

"**Harry" she sobbed, "Thank you… I"**

"**Don't say anything, Hermione" said Harry, his eyes still shining and bloodshot. "I don't want to hear about Ron. He's not here. Why do we have to talk about someone who doesn't even exist?" **

**As he said this, he suddenly broke down, moaning convulsively on Hermione's shoulder.**

"**Kill me, Hermione! I've been such a horrible person. I let Ron die. His death on my conscience is more than I can bear. Please, make it end! I deserve it!"**

"**Harry, you are _not_ a horrible person, and you did _not_ let him die!" said Hermione, who neither flinched nor seemed nervous as he laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him more comfortingly than ever. "Didn't I tell you already, you're the best person I've ever met? God, Harry, I could never have as much love as you if I went through the things you do! You have nothing to blame on yourself. You don't deserve to die, Harry. You can still get through all of this. We'll help. All of us."**

"**We will, Harry" said Ginny comfortingly, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it tightly. **

"**Harry, seriously, anything that'll help you, we'll do it" said Neville.**

"**I promise I'll stop being so insensitive" said Luna earnestly.**

**Harry managed a smile.**

"**You're not insensitive, Luna" he said. "You're a good person."**

"**But I'm really not" said Luna, irritated. "I've been such an idiot to everyone. Never being a true friend: one who's there when he needs you, one who laughs when you laugh, or cries when you cry."**

"**Luna, don't criticize yourself." said Tonks. "We all have something bad to say about ourselves, but what good is it to make it known to everyone? They'll know we think we are worthless. Do you really want to be known as one who thinks that?"**

"**No one wants to be considered insecure" said McGonagall, "especially during their teenage years."**

"**We love you, Luna" said Lupin. "We don't think any worse of you."**

**Luna smiled, her eyes sparkling.**

"**Luna, don't cry" said Harry, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "We do love you. You don't need to be sad."**

**Luna laughed and cried at the same time. **

"**Thank you, Harry" she said, returning the hug.**

**Draco suddenly stepped forward.**

"**I think I need to make some apologies" he began. "Herm"**

"**There's no need, Draco" said Lupin sharply. "We know you've changed."**

"**Don't worry, Draco" said Hermione kindly. "That is past."**

**Draco smiled nervously. **

**The sun was just coming behind a cloud, bathing the corridor in a warm, orange light.**

"**Seriously, Draco" said Ginny, her red hair even more fiery than before. "Let it go. You're our friend."**

"**How could you consider me your friend?" said Draco, looking at her nervously.**

"**Because" said Ginny irritably, "I believe you want to come clean. I'm willing to give you a chance."**

"**Thank… thank you" he said, stunned. **

"**Sure" said Ginny, smiling. "Now, I really think we should be going. I mean, after all, haven't we got a lot of arrangements to make?"**

"**Yeah" said Harry darkly. He didn't want to have to go to so many funerals. It seemed too depressing.**

"**Well, let's be off then" said McGonagall. "Should we go to your home, Ginny?"**

"**Yeah" said Ginny. **

**Harry almost didn't want to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley again. The grief and guilt would be too much.**

"**Well, back to my office" said McGonagall. "Shall I bring your parents' bodies, Draco?"**

**Draco looked for a moment as though he was going to say yes. But then he shook his head.**

"**I want to put it behind me" he said. Harry noticed he never looked more somber. "My mother seemed to have things set in order, but I don't want to think about her anymore. I just want to move on with life."**

"**Alright" said McGonagall, smiling slightly. "Well, let's go then. Harry, you may lead the way." **

**Harry looked at her, and saw in her eyes a sense of pride he had never seen before. She was smiling broadly at him, her eyes full of light behind her square-rimmed glasses. Smiling back, Harry turned and left the corridor, making his way back to McGonagall's office. As Harry was walking, he watched his friends walk with him: Neville and Luna were on either side of Hermione, who had her arms over both of their shoulders. Ginny was walking on the other side of Harry, walking with Draco, who, though still quite shaken by the events of a few moments ago, looked quite happy. Harry realized finally that these people were willing to do anything for him, even give their lives. Harry felt that he would do the same for them. The happiness was nearly unbearable as a tear rolled down Harry's smiling face as he lead the way to McGonagall's office. **


	12. Return to the Burrow

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
RETURN TO THE BURROW**

**Harry entered the fireplace as soon as McGonagall had thrown the Floo Powder in.**

"**THE BURROW!" he cried. There was a horrible sensation of endless spinning, until Harry found himself flying out of the hearth and into the Weasley's kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the table, along with Bill and Charlie.**

"**HARRY!" cried Mrs. Weasley, jumping out of her chair, and hurrying over to Harry, who was still on the ground. She held out her hand and pulled him up into a hug.   
"Good to see you, dear" she said, her eyes sparkling but her smile genuine. "What happened?"**

**Before Harry could answer, there was a rushing sound and suddenly Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Draco, Ginny, Lupin and McGonagall were flying out of the fireplace, coming to a crashing halt on the floor. **

"**Oh my goodness!" cried Mrs. Weasley, looking at all the arrivals with mild exasperation. "You've… You've all come."**

"**Mum, it's alright" mumbled Ginny, getting to her feet. "They all know we're poor."**

"**GINNY!" cried Mrs. Weasley, pulling her into a back-breaking embrace. "You're alright!"**

**Ginny grimaced in pain slightly but still had her arms wrapped tightly around her mother's neck.**

"**They've had enough for one day, Molly" said Lupin firmly, getting to his feet, along with Tonks and McGonagall. "You all should go up to bed." He said quietly. "Don't worry, Molly" he said, as Mrs. Weasley was about to interrupt, "you'll hear everything later."**

**Harry was grateful. He didn't feel like talking about it right now. He was hugged by Mrs. Weasley once more (and returned the hug this time), and turned to go upstairs along with Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ginny, and Luna. It all became as clear as though it were only yesterday. He remembered coming up here with Ron and Hermione three years earlier, before they went to the TriWizard Tournament together. He remembered coming up here with Ron five years ago, the very first time he had ever been to his house. Harry tried to shut them out as he entered Ron's room (which was still decorated in bright orange, for the Chudley Cannons) but it was useless. He collapsed onto Ron's bed, as Neville and Draco sat at the foot of it, staring nervously at him as he stared up at the ceiling blankly, his eyes bloodshot and sparkling. Neville was the first to speak after what seemed like ages.**

"**Harry, are you alright?"**

**Harry jumped.**

"**What… oh" he said, remembering where he was, "oh, yes, I-I'm fine, Neville."**

**Neville still eyed him suspiciously.**

"**What?" Harry snapped.**

"**I… I just think you should tell the truth."**

"**Really?" said Harry, sitting up and staring at Neville hard. The effect made Neville's eyes widen slightly. "How do you think I feel? Ron's dead! It's all my fault he's dead. You wouldn't want someone asking you how you were if you were in my place, would you? If your best friend died, do you think you'd be all right?"**

**Harry's eyes were stinging, but he didn't care. He was too angry to care. Neville and Draco only looked at him in awe. Before Harry knew what was happening, he was shouting.**

"**DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE TO LIVE IN MY PLACE! WITH THE FEELING THAT YOU'VE BEEN THE CAUSE OF SO MANY DEATHS! I HAD TO WATCH CEDRIC DIE THREE YEARS AGO! I HAD TO WATCH SIRIUS DIE LAST YEAR! I HAD TO WATCH DUMBLEDORE DIE AT THE END OF LAST TERM! I HAD TO WATCH RON DIE YESTERDAY! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN ME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!"  
"H-h-harry" said Neville, his lip trembling furiously, and his eyes full of tears, "I was just asking"**

"**DON'T ASK ME ANYTHING ELSE, NEVILLE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"**

**Neville got off the bed, his eyes staring at Harry, hoping that maybe he would return to normal. When he didn't however, Neville spoke, "I thought I was your friend… I guess I was wrong…"**

**Neville's words hit Harry like a train. He suddenly felt like an idiot.**

"**Neville" he began, "listen…"**

**But Neville had left the room, and slammed the door.**

**Draco still sat on the bed.**

"**Listen, Potter" he said slowly. "I'm going to leave you in here for a while. I don't think you should be around anyone right now. Neville and I'll go and find another place to rest."**

**And getting up, Draco walked to the door and exited it, closing the door softly behind him.**

**Harry fell back on the bed, breathing heavily and moaning. What had he been thinking? He had just yelled at his closest thing to a friend. Neville had only been trying to help him. He got up to go apologize, but had barely done so when there was a _crack!_ **

**Fred and George Weasley appeared out of thin air in front of Harry, wearing dragon-hide robes; their red hair was about shoulder-length. Fred's was in a ponytail. George's was down and hanging about his face.**

"**Harry!" said George, shaking Harry's hand vigorously. "How are you, old chap?"**

"**We've just left downstairs. We heard about how you tackled Wormtail and You-Know-Who. Harry, that's amazing!"**

"**Bloody terrible of you, Harry!" said Fred with a wink. "I never knew you to be so violent."**

**Harry actually managed to grin.**

"**Listen, Mum will kill us if she finds out that we came up here" said George quietly. "She wants you to be alone for a while, but I just wanted to say we don't blame you at all for what happened to Ron. It's not your fault." **

"**Just watch after your-self mate" said Fred, ruffling Harry's hair. "That's the least you can do."**

"**Th-thanks, guys" said Harry, smiling.**

"**You just enjoy what you can, mate" they said at the same time, each giving Harry a rough, one-armed hug. **

"**We'll be here for a while. The funeral's going to be here. Well, we'd better crack. Mum's coming."**

**And they vanished with a crack. **

**Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley was hurrying up the stairs. She came to Harry's door, and listened. Harry felt he wanted to talk to her.**

"**Come in, Mrs. Weasley."**

"**Oh!" she cried from behind the door. "No, Harry, I just thought I heard voices!"**

"**No, I want you to come in."**

**Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Her eyes were staring at him determinedly. Harry knew she was trying not to look at all the colors of Ron's favorite Quidditch team.**

"**Thank you for letting me come in, Harry" she said, sitting on the bed beside him.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Listen" he began.**

"**Don't, Harry" she said, holding up a hand. "I don't want to hear anything more about it. Ron chose to follow you no matter what. He told me he would do anything for you. If it's anyone's fault, it's his. But it was bound to happen. I guess I just wasn't completely prepared when it happened. But now it's happened, and I'll just have to try to move on, won't I? Harry, if there's anything to blame yourself for, it's just that you're so easy to love."**

**Harry choked, and hot tears spilled from his eyes.**

"**Oh, Harry, don't cry, dear" said Mrs. Weasley, wrapping her arms around Harry. "You've killed You-Know-Who. You should be rejoicing…we all should" she added as she wiped her eyes hastily.**

"**But why'd it have to happen to us?" muttered Harry, looking at the ceiling with shining eyes. **

"**Oh, Harry" cried Mrs. Weasley, "I don't know. Everything happens for a reason, I suspect."**

**Suddenly, Harry remembered that he had just shouted at Neville. **

"**I'm an idiot" he said.**

"**Harry, no you're not" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, "What makes you say that?"**

"**I just shouted at Neville because he asked me if I was okay." Harry muttered, looking at the ground. "He was only trying to be a friend, and I threw it in his face."**

**Mrs. Weasley straightened up.**

"**If you want to make things right, Harry" she said. "I think you'll have to do it when you wake up. I can't let you be active until at least the morning."**

"**All right" said Harry, lying back down on the bed. "Thank you for coming in, Mrs. Weasley" he said.**

"**Of course, Harry" said Mrs. Weasley, bending down and kissing Harry on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, dear." And closing the door behind her, Mrs. Weasley went back downstairs. Harry lay there for a moment, but it was only a few minutes before he felt extremely tired. Before he could even take his glasses off, he was asleep.**


	13. The Funeral

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
THE FUNERAL**

**Harry woke up very late the next morning, feeling more rested than he had in what seemed like ages. He got out of bed, and changed into a freshly laundered pair of clothes that lay on his bed. He made his way down the stairs, moving as slow as possible. He was dreading seeing Neville. He thought he might be furious. He could hear talking and laughing in the kitchen as he entered the living room. Then, quite clearly, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Harry wished he had his Invisibility cloak handy. He didn't want to attract attention that much. He only wanted to be with his friends. Thankfully, however, it was Hermione and Ginny. **

"**HARRY!" cried Hermione, throwing her arms around him. "You're alright! Mrs. Weasley's just finished making breakfast."**

**Harry looked down at her leg, which seemed completely mended.**

"**You're alright, too?"**

"**Oh yes" said Hermione breathlessly. "Madame Pomfrey's here for… for the funeral. She heard about what happened. It was fixed in a heartbeat."**

"**Great" said Harry quietly. "Hey, Ginny" he added.**

"**Hi, Harry" said Ginny cheerfully. "Come on, everyone's wanting to see you."**

**She and Hermione led Harry into the kitchen, where the rest of the Weasley family was gathered around the table. Even – to Harry's great shock – Percy. When he saw Harry, he didn't pretend not to see him like before. **

"**Harry" he said dully. "It… It's nice to see you."**

"**Yeah" said Harry, shaking Percy's outstretched hand. Suddenly, Harry noticed how many other people had arrived since last night.**

**Bill was on the couch with Fleur Delacour, Lupin and Tonks, reading the latest _Daily Prophet. _McGonagall and an extremely large-bellied man were talking by the back door. The man had a thick mustache and a balding head. It was Professor Slughorn. At the table, there were several more people. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were talking to Neville, right beside Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who were giggling with Mrs. Weasley. Draco was sitting by Fred, George and Charlie, watching them howl with laughter, smiling slightly. Luna was leaning against the counter, talking to Padma Patil and Cho Chang. Mr. Weasley was talking with Arabella Figg interestedly. Harry knew it was probably about how Squibs went about their daily lives without magic. Gradually, as Harry began getting his breakfast, people began to notice him.**

"**Hi, Harry" said Cho kindly.**

"**Hey, Cho" said Harry. For some reason, it wasn't really awkward between them anymore.**

"**Harry! How are you?" cried Parvati and Lavender from the table.**

"**Hey" said Harry, grinning.**

**Luna smiled at Harry serenely. Harry grinned back.**

**He, Hermione and Ginny sat down at the few empty seats at the table beside Seamus, Dean and Neville. Before Harry could even say anything, Seamus had grasped his hand.**

"**Harry! How're you, mate?"**

"**Great, Seamus" said Harry, taking a bite of quiche.**

"**Hey, man" said Dean.**

**Harry nodded, but turned to Neville.**

"**Listen, Neville, I'm really sorry about last night. I've been such an idiot to"  
"Forget it, Harry" said Neville, stuffing a sausage link into his mouth.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn bellowed. "Good to see you!"**

"**You too, sir" said Harry, shaking Slughorn's chubby hands. "How are things?"**

"**Grand, Harry, just grand!" said Slughorn jovially, before giving him one clap on the shoulder and returning to chatting with McGonagall, who was now accompanied by Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.**

"**HARRY! YE MADE IT!"**

**Harry turned around. Hagrid was lumbering towards him, his black beetle eyes shining with joy, his mouth crinkled into a smile.**

"**Hey Hagrid!" said Harry. Hagrid ruffled Harry's hair.**

"**How are ye, Harry?"**

"**Great, Hagrid? How are things with Madame Maxime?"**

"**What?" said Hagrid, blushing furiously, "'Ow you know 'bout tha'?"**

"**You weren't thinking that you could hide it, were you, Hagrid?" said Harry, grinning. "We always knew you fancied her."**

**Hagrid looked at him rather seriously for a moment, but then grinned again.**

"**Oh, things are great! Never bin be'er!"**

"**That's great, Hagrid" said Harry earnestly.**

"**Well, I won' bother ya long" said Hagrid, "It's so great ter see ya, Harry."**

"**Yeah" called Harry, "you too, Hagrid."**

**Hagrid smiled. **

**He gave Harry one more ruffle of his hair before lumbering over to Flitwick, McGonagall and Slughorn.**

**It seemed to Harry that everything was back to normal. He enjoyed the rest of the morning as much as he could, eating the most he could handle, playing the best Exploding Snap he could, and playing Quidditch as long as he could. He, Ginny, Draco and Dean were on a team, versus Fred, George, Cho and Charlie. Of course, Harry's team won by almost a hundred points, but it still was one of the most entertaining games Harry had yet played. After about noon, they all made their way back to the house. The funeral was going to be that afternoon. Harry hadn't really prepared himself for it. He took a long bath after Quidditch, and somberly changed into some black robes. He walked outside with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco, and followed the procession of people around the small cluster of trees to where the funeral was.**

**There was one isle running down the middle of a small cluster of about twenty-five chairs. The Weasley family was sitting at the front. One chair remained open for Ginny, who excused herself from the group and joined them. Harry sat in between Hermione and Neville, as Luna and Draco sat down on either side of them. Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender sat down behind them. The other section of seats was full of wizards and witches Harry didn't fully recognize. He suspected they were from the Ministry or else within the Order of the Phoenix. Tonks and Lupin were sitting together, holding hands, just like at Dumbledore's funeral. The thought of this made Harry turn away. To think that he was at Ron's funeral was strange. It seemed so long ago that Ron had died, yet so short. Sitting next to Professor Sprout and Professor Sinistra was, to Harry's shock, was Dobby the house-elf. He was wearing what appeared to be the classiest clothes yet. He was wearing a black turtleneck under a black traveling cloak. Finely-ironed pants made their way down his legs, fitting perfectly. He was wearing fine black socks underneath some rather shiny black boots. He waved to Harry excitedly. Professor Sprout grabbed his arm and pulled it down, muttering something to him about _"Not being distracting"._ Harry grinned, and briefly waved back, before turning to face the front. Once all the seats were filled, McGonagall got up from her seat and turned to face everyone.**

"**The Weasley family wants me to thank each and every one of you for coming here." She began. "They are glad that you too want to remember the life of Ronald Bilius Weasley. He was, I admit, a sometimes rather rowdy young boy in his younger years." Some people chuckled a little, including Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, though it was more of a stifled sob. "But, as he grew, I could definitely see something change within him. He would always…"**

**McGonagall continued talking, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of what he, Ron and Hermione had done together. He remembered the first time he met Ron, on the Hogwarts Express. Then Hermione had run into his compartment, flustered, asking where a toad named Trevor was. Harry remembered thinking she was rather full of herself at the time, but now he knew he was an idiot to believe such a thing. He remembered entering the Chamber of Secrets with Ron. He remembered flying the bewitched Ford Anglia through the clouds with Ron, before they crashed into the Whomping Willow. He remembered when Ron had drank the poison and nearly died, had Harry not crammed a bezoar down his throat at exactly the right moment. He remembered when Ron had gotten attacked by brains in the Department of Mysteries. He remembered when he and Ron were being entranced by the veela at the Quidditch World Cup. He remembered when he, Ron and Hermione were in the forest, trying to escape the group of wizards that had been torturing a muggle family at the campsite of the World Cup. He remembered going down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, and always dreading with Ron the fact that they might be in danger of serious injury. Ginny was crying silently in front of Harry. Hermione was resting her head on Harry's shoulder, crying softly. Harry's pain was too great to hide it anymore. A tear slipped from his burning eyes and fell on Hermione's cheek. She didn't even pay attention. McGonagall continued to talk about Ron for what seemed like hours, until finally the Weasley family had gotten up from their seats and turned to face the crowd. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be using all the strength she could not to break down.**

"**If you have urgent matters to attend to, you may leave now, but we would appreciate it if you could stay for the burial."**

**There was a murmur of understanding and everyone got to their feet. People were coming from all sides towards the Weasley family but most of the people remained. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were still sobbing in their chairs. Lupin and Tonks came forward, giving all the Weasleys a hug. Harry suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Lupin for being so kind to them. He comforted them all the best he could, letting Mrs. Weasley cry on his shoulder briefly, or stroking Ginny's head consolingly. Neville, Harry, Luna, Hermione and Draco approached the Weasleys. Harry began with Ginny. They looked at each other briefly, their eyes shining with tears before Ginny threw her arms around Harry. **

"**Thank you, Harry" she said slightly shakily.**

"**I love you, Ginny" said Harry, returning the embrace.**

"**I love you too" Ginny sobbed, putting her head on Harry's shoulder. Tears fell from her deep, brown eyes and fell on Harry's robe. "I'm sorry" she said hastily.**

"**Don't be stupid" said Harry quietly, letting go of Ginny. "Listen, Ginny. I'm here for you anytime. You know that, right?"**

**Ginny smiled, a tear streaming down her face.**

"**Me too, Ginny" choked Hermione, throwing her arms around her.**

**Ginny's eyes were now filled with tears almost beyond capacity.**

"**Thank God I met you all" she said throatily.**

**Harry smiled as best he could as he moved to Fred and George.**

"**Come here, you" said George, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks."**

"**Don't mention it" muttered Harry, returning the hug briefly, before moving on to Fred.**

"**Hey, man" said Fred, wiping his eyes hastily. "Thanks, Harry. Really…"**

"**Don't thank me" said Harry, hugging Fred, and moving to Percy.**

"**I…" began Percy. "I reckon I was wrong to say those things about you in your fifth year, Harry. I apologize."**

"**Don't mention it. Everything's good, Percy."**

"**Thank you for being a good friend to him, Harry" said Percy, pulling off his horn-rimmed glasses to wipe his eyes. "He was really grateful he had a friend like you."**

**And, shockingly, Percy pulled Harry into a brief hug. **

"**Thanks" said Harry, smiling, and moving on to Charlie and Bill, giving them brief hugs.**

"**Thanks, Harry" they said. Harry nodded somberly, moving towards Mrs. Weasley, who was hyper-ventilating slightly.**

"**Oh, Harry" she sobbed, as Harry hugged her tightly, "I thought I'd never lose control like this."**

"**Don't be stupid, Mrs. Weasley" muttered Harry, trying hard not to cry. "Why d'you have to be ashamed? No one needs to be ashamed anymore."**

"**You…" began Mrs. Weasley, but then recovered herself. "You're right, Harry. Thank you so much, Harry. We owe you so much."**

"**You owe me nothing" said Harry firmly, moving along to Mr. Weasley.**

"**Harry Potter" said Mr. Weasley silently. "T-t-thank God Ron met you on the train seven years ago. I don't think he would have been very happy right now had it not been for you."**

**Harry looked down at the ground as Mr. Weasley gave him a hug.**

"**He would have been alive, though" Harry muttered, giving Mr. Weasley a clap on the shoulder.**

"**Not necessarily, Harry" said Mr. Weasley, standing back from Harry and putting his hands on her shoulders. "We never know what the future holds. Had he not met you, maybe he would have been killed some other way. We can never know."**

"**Yeah, I guess" said Harry. "Thanks, sir" he added. **

**Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled.**

**Once Hermione had given each of the Weasleys a hug, she walked along with Harry up to Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid and Slughorn.**

"**Wotcher, Harry" said Tonks quietly. Her hair was brown with purple streaks. It seemed she was torn between sadness and joy. Lupin, Hagrid and Slughorn were talking together behind her.**

"**He's a wiz at Potion-making, as I have seen myself, Remus" whispered Slughorn in a low voice. **

"'**E's got the best wand-wavin' skills for a boy 'is age I've seen" said Hagrid proudly. "Tha's a great trait fer an Auror."**

**Harry and Hermione looked curiously from one person to the next.**

"**Who're you talking about, Hagrid?" asked Harry.**

"**Wha'?" said Hagrid, his eyes bulging as he saw Harry. "'Arry, don' go eavesdroppin' on other folks' conversations!"**

"**Who _were _you talking about, Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione interestedly.**

"**We were talking about _you_, Harry" said Professor Lupin with a slight smirk. "We were just mentioning the impressive traits he has for an Auror."**

"**Really?" said Harry with interest.**

"**Were you?" asked Tonks delightfully, her hair turning a shocking pink as she ran towards Lupin, tripping on a root and falling flat on her face. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville laughed. Draco was standing beside Harry and Hermione, smiling slightly. Even the three teachers chuckled as Lupin helped Tonks to her feet.**

"**Thank you, Remus" she said, flustered yet slightly amused all the same. "I was just going to say that would be a wonderful idea! Harry, you've got all the means for it! You'll just need a bit of training, and you'll be up to the task!"**

"**But…" began Harry, "I'm not seventeen yet, am I?"**

"**Well, not yet" said Hermione. "But it is July 30th isn't it?"**

"**What?" said Harry in mild surprise; he didn't think it could possibly be that late in the summer already. He hadn't really kept track of time since Dumbledore had died. Before he could ask, Hermione had pulled out a small box. She opened it and took out a crumpled up piece of parchment.**

"**Here" she said. "I'm pretty sure it is, unless the Date Charm has worn off on that paper."**

**Harry looked the parchment in his hand. The squares for each day of the month were all crossed out with red Xs except for July 30th. **

"**Blimey" said Harry. "It is! Wow, I forgot."**

"**Well" said Tonks. "You are technically old enough to start training. And as Hogwarts isn't reopening, you don't really have a home to go to."**

"**He can stay with us while he's in training if he wants" said Ginny, who had left her family and joined them. **

**Harry smiled.**

"**Thanks, Ginny" he said.**

**Ginny nodded.**

"**I want you all to stay too" said Ginny to Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco. "Mum won't object, I don't think."**

"**Oh really?" said Hermione with delight. "Thanks Ginny!" – Ginny nodded – "I'd like to stay… well, at least for now. I'm not totally sure whether I want to be an Auror, or else be part of the Muggle Liaison Office."**

"**You could do anything you wanted, Hermione" said Lupin with a smile. "You got 11 O.W.L.S. didn't you?"**

"**Oh, don't give me that rubbish, Professor!" said Hermione, sounding slightly amused. "I probably wasn't as studious as you were."**

"**Hermione, I was a werewolf. Do you think I was more studious than you?"**

**Harry laughed.**

"**Well, Harry" said Lupin. "I'm definitely very proud of you. You couldn't have pulled through stronger. I don't doubt you'll be great in whatever you do."**

"**Thanks, sir" said Harry, shaking Lupin's hand firmly. "Where're you off to?"**

"**We have a lot to plan" said Tonks, smiling. "I'm getting rather twitchy myself."  
"What are you planning?" asked Harry.**

"**The wedding!" said Tonks excitedly. "You all are invited, of course! You will be able to come, won't you?"**

"**Wow" said Harry. "I… We… I'm coming!"  
"Of course we are" said Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ginny at once. **

"**I'll come too" said Draco quietly. "I suppose I'll be getting to know you guys well. I might as well see your wedding."**

"**Thank you, Draco" said Lupin. "It might seem a bit strange to you all for me to be getting married, especially given my condition."**

"**No! Not at all!" said Hermione incredulously. "Well…" she added truthfully, "I never thought you would after our third year, but when I met Tonks I changed my mind."**

**Tonks smiled.**

"**Well, I think we'd better be off then, Harry" she said. "The wedding will be August 16th, at Godric's Hollow. God, we've got loads of invitations to send."**

"**Yeah" said Lupin thoughtfully, looking rather disdainful. "Well, Harry, goodbye for now. See you in a few weeks."**

"**Yeah" said Harry. "Bye, sir."**

**Lupin shook Harry's hand once more, and he and Tonks vanished with a _crack!_**

**Harry smiled.**

**As he walked back to the Burrow with Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Draco, he realized that life was more meaningful to him than it had ever been. All these people were more important than ever. Ron's death was only the beginning of new friendships and new lives forming. As Harry walked into the Weasley's house, his eyes darted immediately to the clock on the shelf above the kitchen counter. All the hands were pointing to "home". Harry looked at Ron's peaceful face, looking up at the word _home_ to which his clock-hand was pointing. Harry smiled slightly, feeling a little better to know that wherever Ron was, he was probably as happy, if not happier, than Harry was. **


End file.
